A New Kind of Family
by missdallywinston
Summary: Aria and Spencer are ready for a baby, but they can't exactly make one. So what do they do? They get a sperm donor, of course! But, when the sperm donor is someone close to one of the girls, things get a little awkward. Sparia/Ezria Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Aria fiddled with the rings on her fingers as she watched Spencer typing up a storm. Even though it was nine o'clock at night, Spencer was still working. Aria gulped and got up from the couch. "You almost done? You've been working for hours." Spencer turned and gave a gentle glare. "At least take a break, babe. Come on, I'll make some tea."

Spencer sighed and scooted her desk chair back. She could feel that something was something on Aria's mind and knew Aria was about to open up. Spencer walked into the kitchen and sat at the island, watching as her life partner put two tea bags into two cups. She placed them on the table and sat down across from Spencer. Each girl took a few sips before Spencer started prying. "What's on your mind?"

Aria shrugged, "It's nothing. Well, it is something, but…"

Spencer placed a hand on Aria's. "What's on your mind?" Spencer repeated.

Aria bounced her legs up and down, confession sitting heavy on her tongue. "I wanna have a baby," Aria spilled. Spencer and she had talked about it a few times since they initially got together, but it was always a down-the-road type subject. This time, Aria wanted to have a baby now.

Spencer spit out a little of her tea and wiped her mouth. "Well, we've talked about this before…" Aria exhaled and squeezed Spencer's hand. "This time I mean it. I want a baby now."

"What brought this on?" Spencer questioned, narrowing her gaze.

Aria shrugged again. "I don't know, I've just been thinking about it. And I've just gotten these signs like I should be having a baby." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Spence, I'm serious. I want this. I've wanted it for years and it just seems right now. You're at a very well-paying job, I'm pretty constant at mine. It just seems like it's the time to do this."

Spencer pulled her hands back and folded them in her lap. "It does seem like a good time. If you want to, we can start looking at adoption agencies tomorrow."

Aria bit her lip. "I don't… want to do _that._" Spencer cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Aria looked Spencer straight in the eye, "With adoption, it takes time and money. And we wouldn't be able to feel the baby kick or actually have the baby. We wouldn't have those pregnancy memories. I guess what I'm saying is, I want to carry the baby."

Spencer rested her head in her hand and replied, "Are you sure? We talked about adoption before and I thought we were on the same page about it?"

"That was then," Aria argued. "When I say I want to have a baby, I also want to have the _experience_ of having a baby."

Spencer muttered, "So you would want to carry it? What about me?"

"You could carry the next one!"

"The next one? How many do you want?" Spencer asked. Some days Aria wanted one child, then other days she wanted to recreate _Cheaper by the Dozen_.

"I don't know, three?" Aria thought out loud.

"Why can't I carry the first one?" Spencer asked indignantly. Aria stared her down and explained, "Well, you travel for your job and you're always busy and so stressed. It wouldn't be okay. Also, you couldn't give caffeine up right now." Spencer could tell how much Aria wanted this, so she silently gave in. Fine, she could have the next child.

"And you're sure right now is the right time?"

"Yes, Spencer," Aria nodded. "I'm twenty-five. When my mom was my age, I was in preschool with a brother on the way. I want to start a family as soon as possible."

Spencer pursed her lips, still curious as to why Aria was so gung ho about all this all of a sudden, but just nodded. "What would we do? In vitro? Isn't that really expensive?"

Aria played with her hair and answered, "Sort of. It's cheaper than adoption, though. I looked it up and IVF is anywhere from ten to twenty thousand dollars."

Spencer smiled, "When did you look it up?"

"I've had some time," Aria winked. "I really, really want this."

"I hear you," Spencer said, getting up and walking over to aria's side of the table. "We'll try to start this as soon as we can. We have some money saved up and I'm sure my parents can spare a few thousand bucks."

Aria's eyes filled with overjoyed tears and she threw her arms around Spencer. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whatever makes you happy," Spencer said simply, pulling back. Aria kissed her and threw her arms around her once more. "I love you so much."

Spencer laughed, "I love you, too. Now let me go, I still have to send a few more emails for work."

"Fine," Aria giggled reluctantly. "We're having a baby!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**(A/N:)** Hi! This was just a little something I had been playing around with for a while and it was going to be a one shot, but I have decided to make it a multichapter. I hope you all like it! Also, I apologize in advance if I make any medical mistakes in later chapters. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Aria and Spencer were cuddling on the couch in their nicely sized house that used to be owned by some Hastings relative. Spencer was absentmindedly playing with Aria's hair when Aria said her name.

Spencer stopped, "Yes?"

"Are you happy?" Aria asked. "About the baby?"

Spencer flinched. "Yes, I'm happy! It'll be nice to have a beautiful baby around."

"You really feel that way?" Aria pried.

"Yes," Spencer answered confidently. "Why, are you not?"

Aria shook her head vehemently. "No, no, not at all. I just want you to be happy."

Spencer smiled and cuddled Aria tighter. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Aria glanced up and grinned. They chatted for the next forty minutes about what gender they wanted the baby to be, what color they wanted to paint the nursery and how they wanted to decorate, and what names sounded good to them. After a while, though, something dawned on Aria. Aria sat up and grabbed a legal pad and a pen.

"What are you writing?" Spencer asked from the couch.

Aria ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "We've kind of forgotten something."

"We've forgotten a few things actually. What to tell people, where to put our epic nursery…"

Aria interrupted Spencer's rambling, "Who's the father?" Spencer snapped her mouth shut and rubbed her chin, "Do you want it to be someone we know? Or a stranger?"

Aria sat back down. "Well, a stranger would be kind of weird."

"But a friend would be weird, as well," Spencer argued.

Aria pouted, "What if the donor seems nice, though, and is actually a total creep?"

"Alright, so you want it to be someone we know? I could go with that. Any ideas?"

Aria grinned, "Yes, actually."

"Shoot, then."

"Bear with me on a few of them, okay?"

Spencer chuckled, "Deal." She couldn't wait to hear this. Aria knew a few people from the art gallery that were beyond odd. Spencer prayed she didn't suggest any of those strange "hipsters."

Aria bit her lip. "Caleb."

Spencer pulled back in surprise. "You don't think that's weird? Like, he's Hanna's fiancé but he's her friends' baby daddy."

"True," Aria muttered. "Hey, when should we tell Hanna and Em?"

"Let's choose the donor first, okay?"

Aria nodded and continued. "Alright, I'm not sure if he would agree, but what about Noel?"

Spencer laughed, "What _about_ Noel?"

Aria jokingly pushed her and gawked, "He's okay now! I see him sometime around town and we talk every now and then."

"No, veto," Spencer demanded. "Besides, he probably wouldn't do it anyway."

"Wren?" Aria suggested. "I think we would make a cute baby."

"No way," Spencer shook her head. "He's back with Melissa. If that doesn't work out though, he's mine for our next kid. Maybe."

"Alright, so I guess that means you'd veto my next idea. Toby."

Spencer clenched her jaw, "No. He probably wouldn't do it anyway. He has a girlfriend and I just don't think… no, not him."

"Okay, I've got two more, and they're the best possibilities in my mind," Aria explained. "Holden and Ezra." Spencer raised her eyebrows, so Aria continued. "Holden, I've known forever and I'm almost sure he'd go for it. And Ezra, he would do it and he could maybe help with the expenses."

"I'm gonna veto Holden on a technicality," Spencer stated. "Doesn't he have major heart problems? What if that passes through onto our baby?"

"Good point," Aria nodded. "So… Ezra?"

Spencer ran her tongue over her teeth and shrugged. "He's an okay guy. As far as I know, he doesn't have any health conditions. He would probably do it. He's still in town. And he probably would help with money. Not just for IVF, also raising the child."

Aria smiled, "I'll call him later."

"Wait," Spencer protested. "You're gonna do this on the phone?!"

"No, I'll invite him over on the phone. Who do you think I am?"

* * *

**(A/N):** Hi again! I hope you all are liking my story! What do you think Ezra's gonna say to them wanting him as the father? You'll find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to write a review!

-M


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:) Hi everyone! New chapter! This is definitely one of my favorite chapters, so enjoy! And don't forget to review! **

**Oh, and italicized is a flashback!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Aria heard the doorbell ring and started rushing to the door. Before opening it, she smoothed out her dress and did a few inhales and exhales. It was a little past four and Spencer said she would try to be home early, which generally meant four thirty.

She swung open the door and smiled widely, trying to seem as calm as possible and not as if she were about to drop a bomb on the poor guy. Lord knows she put him through a ringer a few years back. She flashed back to that summer. The last few months of senior year consisted of A, who was Mona the whole time after all, trying to convince Aria and her friends that Ezra was A. That alone put a strain on Ezra and Aria. Then, the mess was cleared up and the two decided to move to New York together once she graduated.

But a week before graduation, Spencer happened. Aria had gone over to the Hastings and poured her feelings out about how scared she was to be in a new city living a domestic life with Ezra. Yes, she loved him like crazy, but it was a lot. He was older and wanted a real relationship, while Aria wanted to just be a little free. Spencer kept saying she deserved better and to do what she wanted and apparently what she wanted was Spencer. Aria remembered pulling back from Spencer's hug and looking into her eyes. Before either of them knew it, Aria had pressed her lips to Spencer's and things got rather heated.

A few days after graduation, Aria walked into Ezra's apartment as if nothing had been happening with Spencer, but when she saw Ezra smiling and packing up belongings in boxes, she broke down. She confessed to Ezra that she just couldn't do it, couldn't be with him.

_Aria's eyes did a sweep over the apartment and she almost fainted. Boxes were labeled with the words clothes, books, knick knacks, and kitchen. Aria must have been green because Ezra rushed to her side. "Aria, are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick." _

_They sat down on the couch and Aria started shaking her head and crying, Ezra held her to his chest and repeatedly asked what was going on?_

_"What happened, babe? Did something…happen?"_

_Aria pulled away. "Ezra, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't go to New York with you. I…I just can't. This doesn't feel right. I love you _so_ much, but I can't be with you."_

_Ezra's eyes brimmed with tears and he shook his head, "Why? What happened, Aria?"_

_"I'm just not ready for the commitment." The words hit Ezra like a baseball bat. Aria was so much better than Jackie, but it was like déjà vu. Not ready for the commitment. Ezra was shell shocked, though. To his mind, they were so in love. They were about to be out of this small, rumor-filled town and be able to be together one hundred percent. Ezra swallowed hard and muttered, "Is there someone else?"_

_Aria was silent and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she started sobbing. Ezra sighed, "Who is it? Jake? Jason?"_

_Aria shook her head, "No, no, it's not them, I swear."_

_"What, did you meet someone new?" Ezra interrogated, though he seriously doubted that she was leaving himself, who she thought was her soul mate once upon a time, for a complete stranger. "Please, Aria, just tell me who."_

_Aria took a few shaky breaths before stuttering, "Sp- Spencer." _

_Ezra gasped a little and moved away from her. He was not expecting _that_ name to spill from her lips__**.**_

"Hey, you made it!" Aria smiled, leaning in for an amicable hug. He hugged her back, but quickly let go. Aria sighed, "Let's talk in the kitchen. I'm making brownies for a bake sale, so I have to cook while talking. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Ezra said. "As long as I get a brownie."

Aria forced a little laugh, "Of course. I hope I'm not taking something away from your schedule."

Ezra shook his head and sat down at the dining room table. "No, not at all. I was supposed to monitor detention, but I got Mrs. Welsh to cover it."

Aria leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you still work at Rosewood," she said softly.

"It's comfortable… How's Rosewood Elementary?"

Aria shrugged, "Probably a nicer atmosphere than the high school. But then again, I think I just had a rather special high school experience."

"I can testify to that," he chuckled. "But, you're good though?"

Aria pulled the brownies out of the even before answering. "I'm fine, can't complain. How about you?"

Ezra readjusted in the chair and responded, "Same with me. Can't complain. I am working on a book right now, though, and I've got a publisher interested."

Aria grinned – honestly this time – and said, "That's great, Ezra! That's really great." She placed a few excess brownies on a plate and placed them on the table in front of Ezra. "You want anything to drink?"

"Got any coffee?"

Aria laughed, "I live with Spencer. Our house might as well be the coffee emporium of the world."

Ezra nodded and smiled. She grabbed two mugs and poured some freshly brewed coffee into each cup. "You want any sugar or anything?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at him once more and moved to the table.

Once she sat down, she took a sip before saying, "Look, Ezra, I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while. I know that we agreed to still stay in each other's lives and be friends, and I haven't followed through with that as much as I would like to."

"Aria, it's fine," Ezra assured. "Is that what you wanted to talk about? You said on the phone that you wanted to talk about something?"

Aria opened her mouth, contemplating on what to say. She wanted to wait for Spencer. As if on cue, Aria's phone buzzed and she excused herself. When she was answered, it was Spencer.

"Don't be mad," Spencer started on the other line. "There's no way I can leave early today. Any way you could ask Ezra to reschedule?"

Aria sighed. She knew this would happen. "No, he's already here. Look, I'll just talk to him. It'll be less weird anyway."

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Aria confirmed. Before Spencer could say anything else, Aria hung up and returned to Ezra.

"Hey, sorry, that was Spencer. She's held up at work, so I guess I'll talk to you without her."

Ezra nervously nodded and Aria sat down next to him. He honestly had no clue as to what this was about. One of the last times they had a serious talk was when Aria confessed she was gay and leaving him. Ezra suddenly wondered if this announcement would top the last. Little did he know, it definitely would.

"So?" Ezra prompted.

"So," Aria started, "Spencer and I have been talking and we're both just at a point in our life where we're ready for a baby. But, we don't… have the right… equipment." Aria paused and smiled awkwardly. "We were wondering if you would maybe… assist us?"

Ezra's jaw drop and he immediately wished he could be anywhere else. "Are you asking me to be your, be your sperm donor?"

Aria gulped, "Yeah. I –we- completely understand if you aren't comfortable with that due to our history or just due to the weirdness, but we would really appreciate your sperm. Like, _really_ appreciate it."

Ezra nodded slowly. "Did you two… discuss this and come up with me? For the best option?"

"We did, actually," Aria confessed. "We didn't want it to be a stranger, we felt like you would consider it, and as far as we know, you have good genes. You don't have any heart conditions or birth defects, do you?"

"Uh, no…" Ezra murmured. "Would it be you or Spencer?"

"Me, because I have less work, me and you are closer, and I'm less stressed than Spencer."

Ezra stared at Aria. He couldn't believe she was asking this. "What, would we just…do it without protection?"

Aria laughed and blushed, "No, no, no. You would deposit your sperm and then a doctor would take it and then insert it in me so I could –"

"I get it," Ezra interrupted, stopping her while she was ahead. "Isn't that really expensive, though?"

"It is," Aria agreed, "but there's not a whole lot of options. And adoption costs more, so we'd do this." She paused and noticed how freaked Ezra looked. She sighed and intertwined her fingers with his. "I know this is a very weird situation, but if you did this, we would be so happy. We can't have a baby and you would be giving that gift to us. It would mean so much, Ezra." She stopped and Ezra nodded, but stayed silent.

"And, if you did this, you could be involved in the baby's life. You could come visit anytime, watch the baby on weekends, help with names, all that stuff. And, I know you still might feel insecure about Malcolm. Maybe this could console that a little bit. Bring some closure. We would give you entitlement to the baby. You'd be so much more than just a sperm donor, Ezra."

Ezra pulled his hands away and breathed in sharply. "Can I have a few days to just think it over?"

Aria nodded, "Of course you can! I don't expect you to just agree without any hesitation. Take as long as you want, Ezra."

Ezra smiled a little, "Uh, I'm gonna head out. But, I will definitely think about this."

Aria grinned, "Thank you for even hearing me out." She hugged him briefly, but he didn't reciprocate. "Do you want a brownie for the road?"

Ezra shook his head, "No thank you." He walked down the hall, but Aria was on his tail. He reached the front door and turned around. "It was, uh, nice seeing you. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Aria waved her hand, "Take your time. Do what you feel comfortable doing. But, again, you'd be helping us so much and we'd love it if you would do this for us. But, just take as long as you want."

She opened the door for him and he headed down the steps. Aria was about to close the door, but stopped. Once he reached the sidewalk, Aria peeked her head out and yelled to him, "But don't take too long! I'm ovulating in eight days!"

Ezra turned and gave her an awkward, crazed smile.

Yeah, this had definitely topped the last serious conversation he had with Aria. He got into the car and immediately clasped a hand over his mouth. Part of him was so touched to have been the person they wanted as the father of their baby, but the other part just thought it was so bizarre. He and Aria had talked so many years ago about how they wanted to have a big family and be a happy little mother and father. But now, she wanted to have a family with a mother and another mother, featuring himself as a person who would for sure confuse the kid.

And it was bizarre that he would have a child with Aria, but it just wouldn't be his child. He thought of Aria saying how he could be involved if he wished, but three's a crowd. Ezra couldn't even imagine living the parenting life with Aria and Spencer. He felt, and slightly knew, that Aria would be that mom who let her kids be free and feel what they want, but Spencer would be the mom to enforce curfew and grade expectations. Ezra didn't know what he would be like. He envisioned a scenario where the kid would get in trouble at school: Aria would be upset, but not take away any privileges. Spencer would most likely make the child do extra chores for a week. But, what would Ezra do?

Even though he went through Malcolm, he didn't know how to be a parent. The whole Malcolm debacle was close to a decade ago. Sure, Ezra thought he was pretty good dad for those few weeks, but he'd forgotten how it worked. Also, Malcolm was seven; he knew what was going on. But, the thought of a baby crawling around frightened Ezra.

Another factor, though, was one that made Ezra want to help out the most. And that factor wasn't the pride of being a daddy, it wasn't pride for helping two friends, the factor was Aria and her happiness. Ezra cursed himself but it was always Aria. He loved her so much still. He could barely imagine saying "no" to her face. She would be heartbroken! Ezra knew that Aria wanted to be a mother desperately, now more than ever. Ezra knew that if he were to agree, she would probably be the happiest she would be in a while.

But then again, he didn't know how happy she was. Sure, they texted or met up for coffee every now and then, but now a days, they just didn't know each other. That was another reason why Ezra hated loving her. He didn't know her as much anymore and they hadn't even kissed in eight years. But, Aria was like heroine to him. No matter what was going on, he needed it in his life. He needed it to be there for his selfish little needs. He knew if he said no to her, it would be the equivalent of going to rehab and never seeing the oh, so precious drug again. There could always be relapses, but Ezra didn't see it happening.

He sighed as he made a U-turn back down Aria and Spencer's street. He'd do it for Aria.

While Ezra was contemplating, Aria was trying to focus on decorating the brownies with candy corn and little pumpkins for Halloween. She just couldn't, though. She sat down in the chair she was sitting at during her chat with Ezra and sobbed into her hands. She really, really wanted this to happen and it would make it so much more special if Ezra helped. Not because she still had feelings for him, but because he had always been so great to both her and Spencer.

She really didn't want it to be a stranger and she didn't want to adopt. She also slightly cringed at the thought of carrying Toby or Wren's baby. She just wept harder and prayed that Ezra would just suck it up and give his goddamn sperm. It might have been a little weird, or even a lot weird, but she knew how crushed he had been once his so called son Malcolm had been ripped away from him. Now was a chance to have a kid. And a chance to be there _since_ birth.

She heard the doorbell ring and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Damn girl scouts had been making evening rounds and Aria could feel herself getting fatter every time she stuffed a thin mint down her throat. But, she also didn't have the heart to tell a bunch of little girls to go away and begging wasn't attractive. After a few moments, she heard a knock.

She almost screamed, but she heard his voice. "Aria, it's just me."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:) Here's chapter four! I hope you all enjoy it! I spent all day today writing chapters eight to thirteen, so that means fast updates this week! And let me tell you, I've had the more fun writing this story than any of my others! I'd like to thank Prancinginthepark for really helping me with input and also a big thanks to all you reviewers! So, to Lala-Pll-Time, heartstarspll, Jdurst99, and Ezriaforeverandalways - thank you all so much for your support!**

**And to answer you're question, Ezriaforeverandalways, you'll just half to wait and see! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_She heard a knock. She almost screamed, but she heard his voice. "Aria, it's just me." _

She narrowed her gaze at the door and got up. She tried to wipe her cheeks and make herself look presentable, but once she saw her reflection in the mirror that hung in the foyer, she realized it was no use.

She swung open the door and Ezra immediately took notice of the mascara running down her cheeks and creased his brow. "Aria, are you okay?"

Aria rolled her eyes and stepped away from the door, signaling Ezra to head inside. He did and shut the door behind him. Aria retired to the couch and leaned her head back. Ezra sat beside her and patted her knee, "Are you okay?"

Aria grimaced before explaining. "I guess I'm okay. I just can't have children, you know, the one thing I want most…"

Ezra cocked his head and breathed in and out, "Aria…"

"No," she interrupted, "I get it. It's weird and complicated. And I probably deserve it. I still feel bad for leaving you like that! You were in the middle of fucking packing when I decided to drop by! 'Oh, can't be with you. Time to unpack.' I wouldn't take it back, because I love Spencer so much, but I probably broke your heart and I shouldn't have come out to you the way I did. So I get it, why you won't do this."

_Ezra had moved Aria to the couch. He was still holding her in his arms, even though he was pretty sure they were done for. After a few minutes Aria pulled away. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."_

_Ezra swallowed the lump in his throat and backed away. "How long?"_

_Aria wiped her eyes with her knuckles and looked up. "What?"_

_"How long?" Ezra repeated. "How long have you been with her?"_

_"About two weeks," Aria answered honestly. _

_Ezra inhaled and closed his eyes. She was throwing him, a two year long relationship, away for a two week experiment. Ezra shook his head and shot up off the couch. "I can't believe this. How could you do this!?" _

_Aria cried and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Ezra. It's just, it feels so right with her."_

_Ezra stopped pacing and glared at her. "What, this doesn't?"_

_Aria bit her lip, "I didn't say that! You know I love you, Ezra!"_

_Ezra chuckled, "Wow, this sure is a way to show it. Leave and cheat?"_

_Aria opened her mouth to protest, but realized she didn't have any argument. "I'm sorry," she whispered._

_Ezra stared her down, "How long have you felt that way for her?"_

_Aria shrugged, "It might have always been in the back of my mind, but nothing real until a couple of weeks ago."_

_Ezra breathed in and out and sat back down. "Aria, what if this isn't real? You and her? What if this is just you…experimenting? Are you really gonna throw this out for something new? Something different?"_

_Aria looked like she had just been slapped. "Ezra, I love her. I swear this isn't 'experimentation.'"_

Aria kept rambling and apologizing that Ezra eventually held his hands up in surrender. He interrupted her speech saying, "Aria, I never said I wouldn't do it. I thought about it, and I'll do it. I have a few reservations, but I'd be honored. It would make you happy and it's worth it."

Aria whimpered gleefully and wrapped Ezra in her arms. She hugged him tightly and squealed, "Thank you! Oh my God, Ezra, thank you so much!"

Ezra just laughed at her eagerness before he sensed someone watching them. Spencer was standing a few feet away with a brief case in her hand and a smirk on her face. Ezra nodded slightly at her and muttered, "Uh, Aria…"

Aria stopped smiling and turned around, "Hey honey! I didn't hear you come in!" She immediately jumped away from Ezra and pulled Spencer into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Ezra tried not to cringe at Aria's term of endearment and pushed away memories of her calling him that.

"What are we all happy about?" Spencer asked cautiously. She looked more intently at Aria and took in the tear stained cheeks. Spencer added, "Wait, _are _we happy?"

Aria smiled a big toothy grin and nodded. "He agreed!" she squeaked. "He said he'd do it!"

Spencer's jaw drop and she felt her butterflies. She looked from Aria to Ezra, "Really? You're going to be our donor?"

Ezra grinned a little, "Yeah, I am." Spencer's mouth formed a happy "o" and she hugged Ezra. Aria, who was still bouncing on her tiptoes, exclaimed, "Group hug!"

After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other. But Aria was still so happy, she gripped Spencer tight and kissed her hard on the lips. Spencer swooned, not even caring that Ezra was less than a foot away. But, Ezra very much did. He didn't care that Aria was gay, but he never expected her to leave him, let alone for a _woman. _Just seeing her kiss a girl made him feel very… agitated.

Aria pulled away and her cheeks flushed. "Shall we celebrate?" she suggested.

Spencer nodded, "We shall."

The trio all stood around the kitchen as Spencer poured the first glass of champagne in three glass flutes. The next thirty minutes, they – mainly Aria and Spencer – discussed names again and how great everything was. Ezra tried to join in, but either he felt like he was intruding in the conversation or the girls wouldn't stop talking over him.

Each person's glass was close to empty and the banter died down. Ezra downed the rest of his drink and cleared his throat, "I hate to ruin things, but I do have a few things I'd like to say."

Aria's heart dropped. What if he ruined everything? She pursed her lips and tried to act friendly, "And?"

Ezra shrugged, "Would you be okay if the child stayed with me every now and then? I mean, I know Aria said I could be involved, I just want to know how much."

Spencer and Aria exchanged glances. Spencer would have been just fine with Ezra's sperm, but Aria insisted that he should have an active part in the child's life. After a few explanations regarding Malcolm, Spencer let in. Spencer nodded, "Of course, that would be fine. And you could hang out here and be here for birthday parties and holidays… we want you to be involved. If you want to, that is."

Ezra nodded back, "I'd want to be involved. After everything with Malcolm…" he stopped and felt his own words tugging his heart strings. "Yes, I would want to be involved."

Aria smiled, "It would probably work out better. Spencer works and if I have something, we have an easy, close third option."

"Good," Ezra confirmed, "I want to be there for things. Little or small."

While Aria felt touched by his devotion, Spencer secretly felt envious. Ezra, who was Spencer's biggest competition since forever in Aria's heart, was now giving her the one thing Spencer couldn't – and Aria was just on cloud nine. Spencer was also a little scared by Ezra's commitment. What if he wanted to move in? What if he moved to their neighborhood? A few overnights every now and then would be okay, but no live in sperm donor, please.

* * *

**(A/N:) Ooh... Spencer's conflicted and Ezra's pushing his luck... what will happen next!? By the way, my next chapter has one of my favorite Ezria scenes I've ever written. So, to see what it is, don't forget to review! review = motivation = updates! If I get at least three reviews, I'll post chapter five an hour before PLL tomorrow!**

**And I will leave you three questions: 1 - who's excited for 4x16?! We've got an Ezria 3B scene! It's been awhile since we've had that! And we'll have domestic Spoby! And Emison 3**

**2 - do you guys like Travis and Hanna? Because, personally, I literally love them! I'm writing a on eshot between them as I speak...type...whatever :)**

**And finally/most importantly - do you want Aria's baby to be a girl or a boy? I think I've decided, but I want to see what my lovely readers think! **

**Alright, well thank you for reading and dealing with my long ass author notes! I love all of you and have a goodnight! But, don't forget to review! - M**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was early November and after about a month of off the bat preparations, announcing plans, and money saving, it was time for Aria to get pregnant.

Ezra had gotten and given about two thousand dollars to Spencer and Aria for in vitro. They appreciated it and Ezra knew that, but he couldn't shake one thought: he could have just slept with Aria a few times until she got pregnant naturally. Drug free and money free. Besides, it wasn't like him and Aria had never done the deed. It seemed like the easy solution for him, but never suggested it; he didn't think Spencer or even Aria would go for it.

While Spencer was at home with Hanna and Emily clearing out the spare room turned storage room, Aria was sitting side by side with Ezra in a clinic. Ezra requested her not to come with him, but Aria refused. This was a big moment in the process and she wanted to be there.

The ride there had consisted of Aria trying to make conversation and Ezra simply answering with "yeah" or "mmmhmm." Now that they were actually at the clinic, they're words were even fewer. Aria mindlessly flipped through an old issue of US Weekly while Ezra fiddled with his phone. Aria spied google being opened and was tempted to ask what he was searching for. She resisted, though, in fear that he would actually answer and embarrass the both of them.

Finally, a woman dressed in scrubs came out. "Mr. Fitz, here you are," she said, handing him a labeled plastic cup and a blank DVD box. "You'll go in the back room and deposit your specimen into the container."

Ezra stared hard at the cup and DVD. Cautiously he held up the box and asked, "What's this?"

The woman pursed her lips, "It's, um, something to speed up the process."

Aria, who was still sitting, let out a laugh. Once the nurse and Ezra turned to her, she stifled her giggles and blushed. The woman walked away and Aria stood up. She rubbed Ezra's shoulder, "Hey, you'll be fine. I'm sure it's nothing you haven't done before."

Ezra looked at her like she just sprouted a new head. Even though she was right, he couldn't believe she just said that. "Aria…"

"Oh please, you're a guy…" she argued. He sighed and she held his hand, "Look, it'll be _fine_. You're embarrassed, but there's absolutely no reason to be. Just get in there and get out." She almost added_ it's not like you haven't done that before either_, but bit her tongue. Ezra nodded and let go of her hand. He headed down the hall and Aria sat back down while laughing. She was curious as to what the porn was and if there was more selection in the room. She stopped, though, when her phone buzzed.

"Hello?" she asked with a smile in her tone.

"Hey, it's me," Spencer confirmed. "Why do you sound all giddy?"

"Oh, the nurse gave Ezra porn and his reaction was the best. What's up?"

Spencer sighed, "What's Ezra doing for Thanksgiving?"

Aria looked down the hall to where he was and grinned raunchily, thinking of what was happening down there, "Um, I don't know. I doubt he's going home for the holidays. When we were together, he never did."

"Well, we have a few extra spots at the table in the dining room. We could invite him," Spencer said with a friendly voice. Over the last month, Spencer had tried warming up to Ezra and tried to make him feel comfortable and welcome. The last thing she wanted was for Ezra to back out and break both her and Aria's hearts.

"Alright, I'll ask him," Aria agreed. The line was silent and Spencer's voice rang out once more, "Well?"

"Oh, he's not with me right now. He just headed in to 'deposit his specimen,'" Aria giggled.

Spencer chuckled, "Alright, well let me know okay? Oh, and see if his brother wants to come. We've got a few more chairs I want filled and I want to meet this soon-to-be uncle."

The next day, Ezra reciprocated the favor and jumped into his car. He was headed to the clinic he was at yesterday to meet Aria and Spencer. It was time for Aria to get pregnant.

Ten minutes later, Ezra hurried inside the medical building. He immediately spotted a nervous Aria and an annoyed Spencer in the lobby.

"Aria, everything will be fine, stop worrying!" Spencer ordered.

Aria whimpered, "What if it doesn't work and we wasted all this money?"

Spencer shrugged and turned, "Oh, you're here! Come on, let's head up." Ezra nodded and followed the girls to the elevator. Aria stood in the middle and grabbed Ezra's right hand and Spencer's left. Spencer laughed at the action. What, was this kindergarten where everyone held everyone else's hand? But if it made Aria calm and happy, she was happy.

They made it up to the office and they all dropped hands. Spencer checked in and within minutes, a nurse came to beckon Aria. Aria, who had just gotten comfortable in a waiting room chair, started freaking out. Spencer set her hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, calm down. It'll be fine!"

Aria nodded and got up. Spencer and Aria shared a quick, but sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Aria smiled, "Let's get a baby!"

Spencer nodded and motioned toward the nurse. As Spencer and Aria started walking, both girls noticed that someone was missing. At almost the same time, Spencer and Aria turned to find Ezra still sitting in a chair, reading an old magazine. Aria cleared her throat, "You coming?"

Ezra looked up and shrugged, "Do you want me to?"

Spencer smiled, "Why not?"

Ezra smiled back and got up quickly. He followed behind the two ladies as the nurse lead them all to a back room. The nurse handed Aria paper gown, "Go ahead and change into this, please." Aria nodded and headed into the room. Spencer and Ezra waited out in the hall together while Aria changed.

Ezra shoved his hands in his pocket as Spencer tapped her foot. She turned to Ezra, "Nervous?"

Ezra lifted his shoulders, "I guess. You?"

Spencer pursed her lips, "A little…"

A few minutes later, Aria had guided them inside, followed by a doctor. Soon enough, Aria was drugged and hooked up to machines. As the doctor inserted Ezra's…assistance, each person felt a different range of emotions.

Aria was just emotional, most likely due to the medications she was required to take for the last few weeks. She was just so happy to be carrying a baby! She was finally going to be a mother. She flashbacked to her childhood when she took care of her baby dolls very carefully. She "fed" them, "bathed" them, and Ella always said she would be a great mother down the road.

When Aria was with Ezra, she thought that would most certainly be "down the road." She always pictured them moving out of good 'ole 3B and into a cozy, suburban household. They would each be successful with at least three blue and hazel eyed babies running around, each with a thick, dark head of hair. Aria knew she was partially getting that, in a way, but it wasn't the same.

_"Ezra?" Aria cooed, resting her head on his chest. It was the summer after Mona revealed herself as A and all was good. Especially for Aria and Ezra. _

_Ezra looked down at his petite girlfriend, "Yeah?"_

_Aria pursed her lips and sat up, "Do you think we'll be together forever?"_

_"I haven't always thought that we would," Ezra explained, cocking his head so he could look at her more closely. "But, I do now."_

_Aria smiled, "Promise?"_

_"Promise," Ezra smiled back. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. Aria hummed in contentment. She looked at him and grinned, "So, we can get a nice house? With a dog and kids? Oh, and of course a white picket fence?"_

_Ezra chuckled, "I would love to have a house, dog, and kids with you. Oh, and the white picket fence goes without saying."_

As the process went on slowly but surely, Ezra sat on a stool next to Aria, Spencer parallel with him. Ezra couldn't help but think about the obvious fact: Aria was having his child. But, it wasn't his child. It was Spencer's. He couldn't help but be jealous. Extremely jealous. A very teeny part of him hated Aria for dropping him in a second for Spencer, but he had to admit, he was wrong about his initial thought. Seeing Aria and Spencer, he knew that it was anything but an experiment. But Ezra just never _could_ get over her.

As Aria and Ezra each reflected on their past relationship, Spencer was freaking out. She was going to have a baby in nine months! They had to get a nursery, they had to save money, they had to work around their – her – hectic schedules, and Spencer could already tell that Aria would have mood swings like crazy.

This was going to be _quite _the experience for all of them.

* * *

**(A/N:) SPOILERS AHEAD FOR 4X16 BELOW!**

**That episode was perfect. Ezria with the cake just about broke my damn heart. And Spencer... :( But, God, that episode kicked me in all my feels! Haleb, Spoby, Emison, EZRIA, and Tranna. But next week we've got more Mona&Ezra and that's gonna be great - I can feel it. **

**SPOILERS CONCLUDED.**

**Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update tomorrow! Next chapter is the Thanksgiving dinner and s#*%/ about to go down! Anyways, please don't forget to review! Reviews = motivation = updates!**

**-M**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

It had been two weeks since Aria was fertilized and it was also Thanksgiving morning. Aria sat on the couch mesmerized by the parade going on in front of her screen as Spencer hustled and bustled in the kitchen.

Aria heard a crash of pans followed by a string of curse words from Spencer. "Everything okay, sweetie?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Yeah, just underestimated the counter space. Everyone's still coming at six, right?"

Aria nodded even though she doubted Spencer was looking at her. "The last I checked, yes. So calm down babe, you've still got a full eight hours."

Spencer sighed and continued working. Aria paused the television and padded into their kitchen. "Come on, take a break." Aria swayed over to Spencer and grabbed her hands away from the cookbook Spencer was holding. "You know you want to."

Before Spencer could protest, Aria planted her lips on Spencer and played with the bun Spencer's hair was sporting. Spencer tried to pull away, but Aria trapped her, "Aria, come on."

Aria pecked her nose and let her go. "Can I help?"

Spencer gave Aria a warning glance, but Aria just shrugged. "I'm gonna start making the casserole. That's something I can do. Later, we're gonna make pie together, okay?"

Spencer nodded and gave her a quick kiss, "You bet. Oh, and the noodles are on the third shelf, not the fifth."

Aria nodded and quickly gathered her supplies. After sufficiently clearing a little bit of counter space, Aria started cooking. Spencer looked over at Aria and smiled broadly. "I love you."

Aria dipped a finger in an open pot of flour and covered Spencer's nose. "Love you, too."

It was five forty-one and Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Paige had already arrived. They had Hanna had brought a cherry pie and Emily brought a sweet potato pie with many marshmallows that each of the girls loved. Shortly after those four arrived, Ella and Zack filed in. Ella was the only Montgomery parent to be present, though, as Byron spent it with his sister in Cleveland. Aria and Spencer had been keeping her pregnancy from everyone except for Emily and Hanna, and they were planning to tell everyone tonight. And Aria was excited; she couldn't bear holding it from her mother another second.

It was a few minutes later and all of Spencer and Aria's loved ones were gathered together in the dining room making chit chat. All except Ezra and his brother. Aria and Spencer had welcomed Spencer's immediate family, including Jason, Ashley Marin, and Mike.

Spencer insisted that they should go ahead and sit down, but the doorbell rang. Aria swung open the door with Ezra and Wesley on the other side. Ezra was blushing and Wesley looked confused. Ezra quickly muttered his apologies and kissed Aria briskly on the cheek.

"Hi, Wesley," Aria said quickly. "Nice to see you again!"

Wesley smiled a little and followed her and his brother into the dining room. Everyone got situated and fifteen minutes into dinner, after casual banter and stories of their recent days, Spencer cleared her throat. "Um, everyone, we," Spencer started, motioning to Aria who was seated at her right, "have an announcement to make."

Aria nodded slightly and smiled. She snuck a peek at Ezra who was sitting across from her. He wouldn't make eye contact and was looking at his wine glass intently.

"What's the announcement?" Ella prompted.

Aria swallowed hard, "We're having a baby!"

Melissa sputtered out a little bit of wine and Ella grinned. "That's great, girls," Ashley responded.

"I don't mean to be rude," Melissa said, "but how? Adoption?"

Aria glanced at Spencer and answered for them, "Well, I don't want to get into all the medical lingo, but I have been successfully fertilized… by Ezra."

Everyone's gaze fell onto him and blush crept all over his appearance. Ella decided to stop the tension, which she knew was caused by everyone fully knowing that Ezra and Aria had once been an item. "Good for you, two. Three. Um, whatever makes you happy."

Several minutes after short conversations, the table fell into another comfortable silence. But after a second or two, Wesley broke it in the absolute worst way. "You know, I still can't believe you're gay, Aria."

Ezra snapped his head to his left. "Wes…" he warned.

"I mean we made out that one time," Little Fitz added.

Spencer's fork slipped from her hand and everyone's – especially Ezra's – jaw dropped. Ezra closed his jaw and muttered, "Wait, wha- what?"

Wesley noticed his big mistake and attempted to fix it. "You didn't know about that, did you?"

Aria rubbed her temple seeing Ezra's response. Ezra had just sat up straighter and the look of pain and hurt on his face was just too much. "Ezra…" Aria tried.

Ezra closed his mouth and sat up from the table, "Excuse me, uh, for a second."

Before Aria or Wesley could say anything else, Ezra was out the door. The whole table was staring at Aria, including Spencer. Spencer didn't even know about this! Emily and Hanna, who did know, were also staring at her.

A stiff twenty seconds passed before Aria couldn't take it. "Excuse me, sorry." She went outside like Ezra had moments before. She quickly spotted him leaning against Hanna's SUV. She walked over to him and accidentally stepped on a twig. Ezra turned his head around and groaned. He got up from the car and met Aria on the porch steps.

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I never wanted you to know about that," Aria explained.

Ezra scoffed and sat down beside her, "I kind of got that feeling." Ezra was pissed, in all honesty. Why had she never told him? And why did it even happen? And, really, his own brother?

Aria sighed, "What are you thinking, Ezra?"

"I'm thinking," Ezra started, "that I'm angry." Aria pouted and fiddled with her hands. "I mean, God Aria!" Ezra shouted louder than necessary. "I had let it slide with Noel, I let it slide with Jason, _I let it slide with Spencer!_ But my own brother? You cheated on me four times, Aria! Four times! Was I that… unimportant to you?"

"No," Aria shook her head strongly. "You're very important to me!"

"Yeah, because I'm your only way into motherhood," Ezra spat out.

Aria winced. "That is not why. Yeah, it's one of the reasons, but you know it's not the only one."

Ezra ignored her words and furthered his questioning. "My brother, Aria? Really?" Aria's only response was hanging her head low. "How'd that even happen?"

"You were gone!" Aria defended. "You had just found out about Maggie and couldn't even spare me a call!"

"So, you make it out with my brother?" Ezra said calmly and sarcastically.

"I didn't know what was going to happen. I was scared and nervous and lonely…"

Ezra shook his head at her excuses. "I can't do this right now. Not here, Aria. Come on, let's head back inside."

Before Aria could say anything or have Ezra wait for her to stand up, he opened up the door and stepped inside. Aria huffed and went in after him. All of the guests had moved on to some new topic, but dropped the amicable conversations once Aria and Ezra stepped inside.

Aria exhaled slowly, "Would anyone like some pie?"

* * *

**(A/N:)** **Oh, Wesley... you dummy! And ooh, Ezra is quite pissed off. You'll get more insight on why next chapter AND you'll get one of my more favorite flashbacks so far. **

**Alright, well, you know the deal by now :) reviews=motivation=updates! I'll try to update tomorrow, but I have a big math project so it might get postponed to Friday. And speaking of Friday, I might not have school and if I don't, I'll be writing all day. I'm putting my final touches on chapter twelve. Not to toot my own horn, but chapter twelve is a good one!**

**Have a good rest of night my lovely readers :) - M**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

After everyone had at least one slice of pie, the loved ones got out of the house as quick as they could. Ashley Marin explained how she was busy the next day, as did each of the Hastings. Once those four broke the ice and decided to leave, Ezra snuck out with them alongside Wesley, not even wishing Aria good bye. Slowly all of their other peers dwindled down to no one, and Aria and Spencer were alone at last.

Spencer wasted no time and started cleaning and doing the dishes. While Spencer washed, Aria dried. The two stood alongside each other while the TV provided the noise. It was left on some sports channel and was recapping a football game.

Aria sighed heavily from her thoughts. Ezra was _so _mad. Spencer, sensing what Aria was thinking about, set down the dish that she had been scrubbing. "What did Ezra say?"

"Nothing worth repeating," Aria mumbled.

Spencer turned and leaned against the counter so she was facing Aria. She crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "I get why you didn't tell Ezra about Wesley, but why did you never tell me?"

Aria swallowed hard and continued drying her dish. Spencer grabbed the plate from Aria's hands and set it down. "Aria, did anyone know? Because I got the feeling that Hanna and Emily did… why didn't I?"

Aria clenched her jaw and refused to bring up the rocky reason. "Spencer, don't do this."

Spencer scoffed, "No, you need to talk about this. You always just keep to yourself and it bothers me."

Aria leaned against the kitchen island and mirrored Spencer's pose. "I didn't tell you because you weren't…around," Aria whispered.

"It had to have happened in high school, Aria. The four of us were inseparable, so me 'not being around' makes no sense."

"You didn't know because you were off hunting down Toby!" Aria shouted.

Spencer bit her lip and felt tears in her eyes just hearing the name Toby. "Oh," Spencer said simply.

"And before you go off on another interrogation, Ezra yelled at me for cheating on him four times, one of which was with you."

"Would you go back? Would you go back and not cheat on him with me? You two would have broken things off eventually!"

Aria glared at her, "And how do you know that, huh? Are you a psychic now, too?"

"Don't give me that," Spencer ordered, ignoring Aria's other words. In Spencer's mind, Aria was basically insinuating that Spencer ruined her and Ezra's relationship. Yeah, Spencer was the other woman, but Aria didn't exactly oppose to anything they did in those couple of weeks. "Just because you're mad at Ezra, don't you dare take it out on me."

And with that, Spencer stormed away and went upstairs, leaving a stunned Aria in the dimly lit kitchen. Spencer grabbed a pillow from their bed and screamed into it with all her might. There was just too many things spinning in her mind.

Spencer was actually relieved that Ezra was angry at Aria. Spencer always envied Aria and hated Ezra because of how he reacted to Aria's confession. Aria had explained that Ezra was upset, but ultimately let Aria do what she wanted. If only Toby had acted like that.

_Aria called Spencer and spilled that she had told Ezra everything. She explained that Ezra wasn't too happy, but didn't completely freak. Yeah, he freaked a little, but not extremely. That one statement had given Spencer so much hope. Maybe Toby would react the same way._

_Spencer drove over to Toby's and on the ride there, she tried to decide what to say. She finally decided on a speech – speech writing strategies were fresh in her mind due to her being the valedictorian of her Rosewood High class. But the speech she was about to deliver was going to be vastly different than the words she spoke in the RHS auditorium. _

_Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the door of Toby's loft. She softly knocked on the door and Toby answered in seconds. They had been on good grounds ever since Mona was locked up once and for all and A was officially over. _

_"Hey! What's up?" Toby asked sweetly, pulling her inside. _

_Spencer shoved her hands in her pockets and sighed, "We've gotta talk…about um… I need to tell you something."_

_Toby furrowed his brow and sat down on the couch. Spencer sat next to him and smiled sadly. "I'm not… We're not…"_

_"What's going on, Spencer?" Toby prompted._

_Spencer tugged her head up and stared at the ceiling. After a few seconds of deep breaths, she cupped Toby's face and looked him straight in the eyes. "I can't be with you."_

_Toby's eyebrows just scrunched together harder. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I just, whatever we had, whatever it was, it's gone, Toby. I don't know where it went, but it's done," Spencer explained. "I think it's just over for us."_

_"Spencer, you know that's not true," Toby argued._

_She decided to rip off the band aid and get it over with. "What _is_ true is that there's someone else."_

_Toby pulled away from Spencer and glared at her. "What are you saying?"_

_Spencer just wanted him to stop talking and just accept it. She just wanted him to let her go. "I'm in love with someone else. And I pick them."_

_"It's Wren, isn't it? It's always been Wren!"_

_Spencer clenched her jaw. She should have expected him to think that. "No, it's not him. It's not even a him."_

_Toby cocked his head, "Wait, what?"_

_"It's Aria. We're in love," Spencer nodded. _

_Toby started laughing and Spencer stared at him, bewildered. "Why, why are you laughing?"_

_"Aria, please," Toby teased. "You can't be serious. You're leaving me for a woman. A not even lesbian woman? You're kidding. Are you crazy?"_

_"No, I'm not crazy! We love each other! And we just, it's right. I promise Toby, it's right."_

_"It's not right, Spencer. Don't sit there and try to justify yourself. Cheating on someone you love is not right. Nothing about this is right!"_

_Spencer gulped and let a few tears loose. "I'm sorry I did this to you, but…"_

_"But, nothing. We're over."_

_Spencer was crushed by his words, even though he said what she wanted. She got up off of his couch and smoothed her shirt. "Bye, Toby."_

Spencer grabbed two pain killers from her medicine cabinet and swallowed them down. She retreated back to her bed and curled up under the duvet. She didn't care if Aria came up to bed or not. Spencer was now stuck in a bad memory and she just wanted to be alone.

Aria finished doing the dishes and laid down on the couch. She was pissed at Wesley for spilling her secret, she was pissed at Ezra for yelling at her like that, and she was pissed at Spencer for starting a fight.

After mindlessly watching a rerun of a late night talk show, Aria gave up. She grabbed her keys off of the table and headed outside. She slammed the door behind her, hoping Spencer would hear her.

Spencer did hear her, but wasn't about to go retrieve her. Spencer knew she was probably going to Ezra's to apologize, and she didn't need to hold Spencer's hand for that.

Ezra had dropped Wesley off at the nearest hotel as fast as he could. Wesley had tried to ask him for forgiveness and it was a one-time thing that happened a long time ago, but Ezra had stayed silent. Even though Wesley insisted he made the move on Aria, Ezra knew Aria hadn't stopped him.

Aria had never stopped any of them, actually. She didn't stop Noel in her junior year. She didn't stop Jason in that same year. And she sure as hell didn't stop Spencer. But, Spencer was actually the only person Ezra didn't know who made the move. He wanted to believe Spencer made the move, but something made him feel like it was Aria.

He was now alone in his apartment – the same one from all those years ago. He poured himself a scotch and for the first time ever, really, he realized how horrible his whole relationship with Aria had been. He was her teacher, for Christ's sake! And now he was her sperm donor! She could go on for hours about how he always had a "special place in her heart" but she could never convince him that she wasn't only using him for her needs or that she was sorry for cheating on him all those times or for leaving him a second before they were supposed to go to New York together. Nothing about them was right. None of it had ever been right.

As if on cue, he heard a knock on his door. He knew who it would be and he just didn't want to answer it. He didn't have the energy. After a few more quiet knocks, he heard her huff with annoyance. Then he heard the locks clicking and the door open.

"I still have my key," Aria smiled weakly.

"Give it back," Ezra ordered harshly.

Aria ignored him and set the key back into her purse. He rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink. Aria shook her head and grabbed the glass from his mouth, causing it to spill on his shirt. "No, you're not gonna start that again! Despite popular belief, scotch does not help everything, Ezra."

"Why are you here?"

Aria sat down on the coffee table and stared at him. "You never let me apologize properly."

"Aria, I don't want your apology."

"But I want to give it," she protested. "I was lonely, Ezra. I was nervous that you were going to just leave me and go off with Maggie." Ezra opened his mouth to protest but Aria held her hand up. "Even though you had said Maggie didn't matter to you and I did, you never called. And then your brother was here, and we had lunch and talked and then your mom happened. Again. She kicked him out of your apartment and I let him stay with me. Then we started kissing."

"I don't want the story either," Ezra spat.

Aria continued, "After a few seconds, I stopped him and I said 'we shouldn't do be doing this' and then he left. And I hadn't seen him again since tonight. And the next morning, you were back."

Ezra squinted his eyes, "You're such a liar."

Aria flinched, "Ezra, I'm sorry, but… I would take it back if I could. I really am sorry. But, I'm not lying about anything, please believe me."

"No, you lied about CeCe. Once I got back, you called my brother. I asked you, I asked you what happened and you lied to me and said something about CeCe's store. You had the chance to tell me all of this, and you lied to my face!"

Ezra was now fuming and Aria just had to take it because she knew he was right. All she could say was, "I can't believe you remember that."

Ezra laughed, "Yeah, well."

"Stop being so mean to me," Aria cried. "I'm sorry I kissed a guy eight years ago behind your back while you were gone!"

Ezra stared at her in astonishment. "It was my brother, Aria, not just any guy. And it wasn't just one guy. There was a girl in that category, even."

"Don't throw Spencer in my face," Aria yelled.

"How can I not? At least with the guys, you just kissed them one time. With Spencer, you were with her for two weeks and I know you two did more than kiss!"

_Aria and Ezra remained on the couch. Aria was worried that if she stood up, she wouldn't be able to stand because of her nerves. Ezra opened his mouth a few times before asking, "Do you love her?"_

_Aria let a few tears drip down her cheeks. "I do, Ezra. I love her a lot."_

_"More than me?" Ezra asked, feeling his heart break. _

_Aria squinted her eyes shut and shook her head, "It's, it's complicated, Ezra."_

_"So two weeks?" Ezra asked, calculating a timeline. Aria nodded and Ezra felt a tear run down his cheek. "Have you slept with her?"_

_Aria fiddled with her hands and Ezra looked away from her. With Jason, she had just kissed him for a second. With Spencer, they slept together for two weeks._

Aria swallowed Ezra's words and knew he had been waiting for this argument since he found out about Spencer. The day she told him everything, she could tell he was holding in a lot of her anger. And now, all that anger was coming out of the wood work.

"You know," Ezra started while pouring a new glass of scotch, "I never got how a person could cheat. I mean, a kiss, I could understand, and I'm sure you do, too." He turned and noticed her reaction. All she did was hang her head low. "But, how someone could have sex with someone they weren't committed to… my mom did it and I didn't understand. Then again I was eight. My dad did it and I was thirteen. That time, still didn't get it. But when you did it, I was twenty seven years old. Twenty-seven. I _still_ didn't get it. Still don't."

Aria stood up and was now standing beside him. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Ezra just drank some more. "What hurt the most was that it wasn't just sex. It was love. If it had just been sex, I could've gotten over it, but love…"

"_Have_ you gotten over it?" Aria asked nervously.

Ezra set his drink down and looked Aria straight in the eye. "No," he answered honestly.

Aria gasped a little and sighed, "You have to. I'll help you try to find someone if you'd like."

"Before you asked me to help you guys, I was planning on leaving. I had a job offer and everything," Ezra blurted. "I was gonna try to really get over everything and move on by leaving."

Aria stared at him, shocked. "And you gave it up? Why would you do that?"

"I wanted you to be happy. And I knew you'd hate me if I said no."

Aria cupped his face. "You know I could never hate you."

The hair on the back of Ezra's neck stood up from her touch. It was such a sensual action between them that he couldn't help it. He knew he'd just given a speech about how cheating was wrong, but he wanted this. He had wanted what was about to happen for eight long years.

Aria and Ezra leaned into each other at the exact same time, lips colliding. Aria opened her mouth wider and was enchanted by the familiar feeling. They hadn't kissed in eight years, but all that time evaporated. Aria swooned at the whiskey taste from his mouth and she truly felt bliss. But, once Aria felt Ezra's hand glide down over her side, Aria was repulsed by herself and backed away.

"Oh, no," Aria muttered, once she had pulled away. Ezra covered his mouth with his hand and stepped away. "I'm so sorry," Ezra said quickly.

"No, neither of us is at fault. Um, I should go," Aria replied. She stepped to the door, but then looked back. "That can never, ever happen again. And Spencer can never know."

Ezra nodded, hand still over his mouth. That did not just happen.

* * *

**(A/N:) Uh oh... Ezria is getting into treacherous waters. What do you think will happen next? And what flashback did you like better, Spoby Fight or Ezria Fight? Personally, I'm an Ezria fan so it was weird to write Spoby for once! And what's next for dear Sparia?! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! But sadly, I can almost ****_guarantee_**** that I will NOT be updating tomorrow. **

**Anyway, please don't forget to review! I love reading your critiques and what you think will happen! **

**Have a nice Friday my lovely readers! - M**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It had been a few days since Ezra and Aria's kiss, but it was fresh in Aria's mind. It was all she could think about. He had been such a hypocrite! Yelling at her for cheating, then sticking his tongue down her throat when he fully knew that she was in a committed relationship.

Aria had kept a close distance from Spencer, too, worried that she would let her secret slip. Aria didn't want Spencer to know and she didn't need to know. Spencer thought Aria was being distant from the awkward Thanksgiving altercations.

Aria was sitting at her desk, lost in her thoughts, but was pulled out of them when someone stood in front of her.

"Miss Montgomery?" a little girl asked.

Aria smiled, "Sweetie, you're supposed to be laying down. It's nap time."

"I'm not tired. Can you read a book to me?"

Aria grinned at her student. She was a kindergarten teacher. "I will, but after nap time. If you can't sleep, just lay down and try to count all the um, all the books in the room."

The student glanced over at a book shelf and dropped her jaw. "Miss Montgomery! I can't count _that_ much!"

Aria chuckled softly. "Ok, well, nap time's still for another twenty minutes… do you want to sit with me and draw?"

The girl smiled widely and Aria pulled out a box of crayons and a piece of paper. As the student, Amy, started coloring, Aria thought to her child. She hoped it was a little boy, just because she knew Ezra wanted a girl. Well, she wasn't sure if he still did, but when they were together, they once talked about what kids they would want. He said he would want a girl so he could spoil her like a princess. Aria, over the last few days, decided she wanted Ezra to back off a little with the family matters. Not because she was frustrated with his anger for her, but because of his love for her. Those kisses could not happen again and they were a lot easier to cease if he wasn't around.

Hanna walked the halls of Rosewood Elementary and arrived at the kindergarten room. She spied Aria making small chat with a student and waited outside the door. It looked like the kids were in nap time and Hanna didn't want to ruin that and wake all of the kiddies up. But, before she could leave, Aria noticed her outside the door. Hanna waved meekly and Aria stood up.

"Um, Amy, can you be in charge for a couple minutes? I'll be right outside."

Amy nodded and Aria stood up from her desk. She quietly opened the door and stepped outside. "What are you doing here?" Aria asked sweetly.

Hanna smiled, "I was on my lunch break and I thought I could bring you a bagel. Have you eaten?"

Aria shook her head, "I had a bowl of fruit loops this morning."

"Aria, you need to start eating more than fruit loops. You're eating for two now," Hanna half teased.

Aria grinned, "I feel like this is about more than a bagel."

"Spencer wants to know why you're freezing her out," Hanna blurted. "She said you've been distant."

"I've just had a lot on my mind, Han," Aria sighed.

"Like… Wesley?" Hanna guessed.

Aria flinched slightly, "For one, yes. I didn't want Ezra to ever know."

"Well, he does now, so all of you need to just move on from everything and focus on the baby."

Aria nodded as Hanna handed her the bagel. "See you later, Aria."

After Hanna talked some sense into Aria, Aria followed her orders. She was now in the middle of her second trimester. The nursery was done and Spencer and Aria were saving like crazy. Spencer and Aria had been going smoothly and were super happy and excited. Despite Aria sitting on a secret that could crush Spencer, Aria made the best out of everything.

As for Ezra, he was still hanging around. He had helped with the nursery necessities, like painting and moving furniture and boxes. Aria and him were fine, but hadn't had a moment alone ever since Thanksgiving and they both intended to keep it that way. Ezra didn't want to ruin a soon to be family like that and neither did Aria.

Today was the day that they would find out the sex of the baby and all three of them were going to the doctor's together. On the drive, they all chatted and acted like nothing was bubbling under the surface. Spencer wanted a girl, Aria wanted a boy, and Ezra still wanted a girl. Aria had a feeling that this would be the only time Spencer and Ezra would agree on something for a while.

After parking and checking in, the trio followed the nurse into a room and rubbed cool gel on Aria's now visible bump. After getting the image up, Aria's doctor asked her the inevitable question. "Do you want to know the sex?"

All three of them looked at each other and smiled mischievously. "Um, yes please," Spencer replied.

"Well, congratulations," the nurse began, "you're having a little girl!"

Ezra and Spencer both laughed a little and broadened their smiles while Aria fake smiled and stared at her belly. She didn't _want_ a girl.

_"You know how we talked about wanting to have kids together the other day?" Ezra asked, stroking Aria's soft hair._

_"You want to start now?" Aria teased, scooting her body closer to his._

_Ezra chuckled nervously, "Um, no. Not now."_

_"I was kidding!" Aria laughed. "What about it, though?"_

_"Would you want a boy or a girl?" Ezra asked._

_Aria pondered a bit before answering, "As long as our baby's healthy, I wouldn't care."_

_Ezra pouted, "That's not a fun answer."_

_Aria smiled, "What about you?"_

_"A girl, definitely," Ezra grinned. "A little baby girl that would look exactly like you. I would spoil our little princess to no end."_

_"'Our little princess'… I like the sound of that," Aria muttered before pressing her lips onto her loving boyfriend._

Aria didn't realize she was crying until Spencer wiped her cheek, "Aria, what's the matter?"

She was caught off guard and looked back and forth from Spencer to Ezra, who was also staring at her. "Um, I'm just so happy."

"We're having a girl!" Spencer squeaked. Aria smiled, but felt more tears drip down her cheeks. As Spencer stared harder at the sonogram, Aria glanced at Ezra who was looking back at her. And from the exchanged glance, Aria could tell he was thinking about what they had talked about all those years ago.

* * *

**(A/N:) Hey guys! I didn't have school so I wrote A LOT today. I know this chapter isn't my best and that it's not that long, but next chapter there's SO MUCH going on! And chapter nine is super long, so in due time, you will be getting a whopper of a chapter! Anyways, I'm overwhelmed by the support I've gotten from this story, so once more - a HUGE thank you to my dear reviewers: Lala-Pll-Time, Jdurst99 (btw, I'm loving your EzriA story), Prancinginthepark, Heartsstarspll and all the guests that have reviewed! Thank you all so much and your appreciation does not go unnoticed!**

**And finally, to everyone's who's wondering who Aria will end up, you will find out in due time my friends... her decision is still down the road, but it is coming? Who do you ****_think_**** she'll end up with? Who do you ****_want_**** her to end up with?**

**Sound off in the reviews below, please!**

**-M**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Ezra was sitting at his desk in Rosewood High when he heard a knock on his door. He yelled, "Come in," without looking up, too interested in the essay he was grading.

"Are you busy?" Spencer asked.

Ezra looked up from his desk, "Oh, hey, Spencer."

Spencer smiled and sunk into a student desk in front of Ezra's. It was her desk, actually, years ago. "It's so weird walking these halls again. I'm shocked you still teach here."

"Too many memories," Ezra said quietly. Spencer nodded and folded her hands in her lap. Ezra got scared that she had found out what had happened between him and Aria months ago and was waiting to pounce.

"Anyway, um, I haven't spoken to Aria, yet, but I have a business trip coming up. It's in Chicago and I'll have to stay for two and a half weeks."

Ezra nodded, "Okay…"

Spencer continued, "Well, two and a half weeks is a while and Aria's in the middle of her pregnancy. I'm not going to be able to be there if she needs something. And Hanna's too busy with the wedding planning and Emily's always working. I was wondering if you could, kind of take my job on."

Ezra tilted his head, "And what do you mean by that?"

"You're the next in line as parent," Spencer clarified, "so I was wondering if, while I'm gone, could you stay with Aria. We have a guest room and I know that's kind of weird, but I don't want her to be alone in case something happens in the middle of the night or anything."

"Yeah, I understand," Ezra agreed.

"And, you'd also have to take her to her classes and checks ups and stuff."

"I'd gladly help, Spencer," Ezra assured, even though the thought of living with Aria for two and a half weeks alone seemed treacherous.

"Alright, thank you. I'll leave you to your work."

* * *

"Three weeks!" Aria shrieked, setting her magazine down.

"Two and a half, actually," Spencer corrected.

Aria was astonished. Why would Spencer agree to such a long business trip while Aria was almost five months pregnant? "That's so long, though!"

"I know, but don't worry, you'll be fine. I talked to Ezra to see if he'd stay and take care of you. He said he would and if I miss this trip, I'll be majorly set back at work."

After Spencer said Ezra, Aria went deaf. Two and a half weeks living with Ezra while she pregnant, horny, and mood swingy did not seem like the brightest idea. But, on the other hand, she didn't want to destroy Spencer's career.

Aria exhaled, "When do you leave?"

Spencer mumbled, "Two days."

Aria stared at her with wide eyes. "Two days!?"

Spencer sighed, "Aria, I know it's last minute, but I already said I would go. It would look bad if I backed out. And you'll be fine. Ezra will make sure you're fine. He'll take you to appointments, your classes, and he'll be here if something happens late."

Aria pursed her lips and curled up next to Spencer. "I don't want you to go," Aria stated sadly, holding Spencer's hand.

Spencer kissed her cheek, "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Spencer gave Aria a kiss goodbye and a brief hug to Ezra. Aria sighed as she watched Spencer climb into a cab and drive to the airport. As the taxi pulled away from the curb, Aria felt hot tears streaming down her face. Ezra noticed and wrapped an arm around her, just for Aria to shrug it off.

Aria walked inside and Ezra exhaled heavily. This was going to be a long two and a half weeks. After he followed Aria into the house, Aria was curled up on the couch, staring into space.

"Have you eaten lunch? It's almost two o'clock," Ezra asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Aria shrugged. "I had cheerios a few hours ago."

Ezra spied a bowl of soggy cereal in the sink that didn't even seem half eaten. "Well, you need to eat. Do you want to grab a bite to eat before the class?"

Aria huffed, "Ezra, you really don't have to go to that. It's weird."

Ezra grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and sat down next to Aria. "You have to go. I'd thought you'd be excited. It's your first class, don't you want to do it?"

"I just don't want to do it with you," Aria said harshly.

Ezra rolled his eyes. _It's just the hormones, she doesn't really think that_, he told himself. "What time does the class begin?"

Aria cursed his insistence and mumbled, "It starts at four."

"So you want to get something to eat?" Ezra asked. "Or I could make you something…"

"No, there's no food here. I have to go grocery shopping later."

"Okay, we can do that after the birthing class," Ezra assured.

Aria groaned before yelling, "Why do you have to go? Who made you my babysitter! Why do I even need a babysitter!?"

_It's just the hormones. She's just hormonal and irrational_, Ezra thought to himself. Aria was aggravated by his lack of fight and stood up. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up at three. Can that fit in to the agenda you're making?"

"Yes, it can," Ezra confirmed. "But you really should eat something."

Aria glared at him, "You really should stop annoying me!"

Ezra held his hands up in surrender. "Aria, I'm just trying to keep you healthy. You and the baby."

Aria almost said something snarky, but couldn't think of anything, so she walked up to her room. She wasn't mad at Ezra, she was just hormonal and angry. She didn't want to be alone with Ezra due to her need to prevent anything from happening and she didn't want Spencer to be gone.

* * *

Ezra woke Aria up at the exact time she had asked, and now they were on the way to Aria's first birthing class. The car ride was silent and the only noise was the radio. Aria broke the silence though once she saw a Dunkin' Donuts, and exclaimed, "Stop there!"

Ezra followed her gaze to where Aria was pointing and pulled over, no questions asked. Once they parked, Aria leapt out of the Toyota and ran at the entrance.

"Aria, slow down," Ezra ordered while laughing. He knew pregnant women had cravings, but he had never seen one run to the craved food as if it were a lifeline. Aria had her hand on the door and turned to Ezra, "Come on! We have time!" Ezra chuckled and followed behind her. Let the mood swings begin.

Once Ezra stepped into the donut shop, Aria was already halfway through ordering. Ezra eyes went wide as the employee held a box of donuts with seven varied donuts inside. "Aria, are you gonna eat all of those?"

Aria grinned, "Not all at once! I'm not that fat! This way I'll have left overs."

Ezra smiled back, "May I have a donut? Or can you not spare one of your twelve?"

"Go ahead," Aria assured. Ezra licked his lips, "Add a maple iced one, please."

The employee did as he was told and Aria continued her orders. "Alright, um, an apple filled, a caramel spice, a chocolate iced, and um," Aria paused and glanced over at Ezra, "Give me another maple iced. That should do."

Ezra cocked his head at her and smiled, "Two out of twelve… I feel honored."

"Who said that the second maple iced was for you?" Aria teased. Ezra's mouth formed an 'o' and he looked embarrassed. She rested her hand on Ezra's arm, "I was kidding, it's for you. You know I think anything maple is disgusting."

"Anything else?" the Dunkin Donuts employee asked.

"Yes, a bag of plain donut holes, a strawberry Danish, oh and one of those brownies!" Aria ordered.

Ezra's eyes went wider with every new request. Were ten donuts not enough? Aria looked over at him, silently asking if he wanted to add anything. Ezra turned and ordered a coffee for himself and a water for Aria. The employee added their total and then awaited the payment. As Aria started digging through her purse, Ezra already handed over his credit card. After Ezra grabbed the bag of baked goods and the receipt, Aria followed him back out to the car. "Ezra, you didn't have to pay for that. I got like, the whole menu!"

Ezra shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you've got your appetite back."

For the next few minutes, Aria ate three donuts while Ezra continued to drive to where the birthing classes were being held. Ezra laughed while Aria moaned with pleasure with each new bite of donut. "You now, when we go to grocery store, I'm not gonna just buy you junk food."

Aria just shrugged, "At least I've got donuts to last me another day."

"Those donuts aren't gonna last longer?" Ezra asked incredulously, but was excited that Aria didn't say anything else about not wanting to go grocery shopping with him.

Aria just smirked while chewing and then glanced out the window. "Oh, that's it," Aria told him, with a mouth full of donut. Ezra pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. He got out quickly and rushed to the other side. He opened Aria's door and helped her out of the car, acting like the gentlemen he tried to be. Aria thanked him and followed him into the birthing class.

Once they were inside, the teacher, an older, hippie-like woman, made everyone sit in a circle. All of the class-goers did and Aria couldn't help but notice a perky, small baby bump blonde woman staring hard at Ezra. Aria was curious as to why she was looking at Ezra so intently when she had a guy by her side. And maybe, just maybe, she was a little jealous.

The hippy teacher, Julie, excused herself and said she had to get something from the front desk. While she was gone, the blonde woman leaned over. "Professor Fitz?"

Ezra snapped his head towards her. It had been awhile since anyone called him that. He hadn't worked as a professor in almost ten years. "Do I know you?" he asked, vaguely sensing that he did. As the two semi strangers talked, Aria looked back in forth between the two.

"I was in your class. I'm Liz Peterson?" The woman asked, trying to get Ezra to remember her. Ezra slightly did and said, "Oh, yeah, I remember now."

"That class was one of my favorites! Then it got pulled halfway into the semester… why'd you give up teaching?"

Ezra looked briefly over at Aria, who was listening to every word. It got pulled because of her dad, but the night it got pulled, was why he looked at Aria. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

Little did Ezra know, she was. She remembered everything so well. She remembered how she had to threaten to blackmail her own dad, got Ezra fired from Hollis, and then how Ezra told her that he would have to leave for a little while. But, before he could, they made love for the first time. It was one of the best nights of Aria's life and she hoped it was one of Ezra's, too.

_Ezra fell on the bed next to Aria and pulled her against his body. Aria curled up next to him and sighed in contentment. "Thank you," she whispered. _

_Ezra scrunched his eyebrows together. "For what?"_

_Aria smiled slightly and looked away from him. She put a hand on his bare chest and looked back at his eyes, "Thank you for making my first time special."_

_Ezra smiled back and pulled her in to a long, passionate kiss. Once they pulled away, Ezra ran a hand down Aria's side. "I love you so much, Aria."_

_Aria kissed him on the nose and responded, "I love you so much, too."_

"Um," Ezra started, "I just didn't really like teaching college."

Liz nodded and turned her attention to Aria. "So how far along are you?"

Aria pressed a hand to her belly and smiled, "A little more than four months."

"Me too!" Liz grinned, mirroring Aria's action. She then noticed Julie coming in and sat up straight. "Here we go…" she said, giving a final look to Ezra and Aria.

Once Liz was out of earshot, Aria leaned into Ezra and whispered, "Imagine if you told her the real reason." Ezra let out a breathy laugh and blushed.

Soon enough, all the students were now sitting in the circle. Julie handed out a few pamphlets and then announced that they should get started. "Okay, let's start with getting to know each other. We can start by telling each other how we met. Um, why don't you two start? You seem like a lovely couple," Julie said, pointing at Ezra and Aria.

Aria stuttered and Ezra did too. "Oh, um, we're just… good friends," Ezra said briskly, noticing Liz's surprised stare. Julie waved her hands, "Moral support! That's always good! Just say how you met, anyway," Julie prompted.

Ezra opened his mouth to begin, but Aria interrupted, "We actually met at a bar and got to talking. We had a lot of similar interests, and we've been great friends ever since." Ezra nodded as Aria finished. Julie smiled and went on to the next couple. Ezra and Aria shared an embarrassed smile before turning their attention to the other couples.

After everyone got acquainted, the class learned breathing techniques, child proofing the house, and what to pack in your hospital bag. Finally, Julie clapped her hands and said, "Well, lastly we're going to go over techniques you can use to have sex during pregnancy."

Aria blushed and glanced at Ezra. Ezra was red, too and she set a hand on his knee. "I'm sure we can skip," she muttered. Julie then gave a few instructions and everyone got up from their chairs and laid on the mats. Ezra and Aria stayed glued to their seats. Julie looked at them, "Oh, well, I guess you can just watch from the sidelines."

They nodded at the older woman and watched as couples got into a bunch of different positions. After what seemed like an eternity, a timer rang and Julie wished everyone a good evening. Ezra and Aria stood up and left to the grocery store.

While they were driving, they hit traffic since it was a little after five. While the highway was a parking lot, Aria started crying softly. Ezra noticed and rubbed her shoulder. He hadn't said almost anything…why was she crying?

"Aria, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Aria looked over at him as fresh tears spilled over. Ezra rubbed her back and continued to ask her what was wrong. It was probably just the hormones. Traffic started moving again and Ezra sighed. He drove the car forward slightly, before he was stuck in traffic once more. He set his hand on Aria's knee and asked her more questions.

"What's wrong? Are you – "

"Why don't you hate me?!" Aria cried, interrupting Ezra's questions. "I cost you everything! I cost you your job at Rosewood, I cost you your job at Hollis, and I cost you the job offer you got! I basically destroyed your career!"

Ezra sighed and shook his head, "Aria, that's all in the past. And it was all worth it."

Aria groaned loudly and wiped her eyes roughly. "Damn hormones!"

Ezra bit his lip and started driving again. They eventually got off the highway and pulled into a local grocery store. Once they were inside, Aria threw almost anything she saw into the cart. Ezra saw the chips, cookies, cereal, fruit snacks, and frozen dinners piling up. Once Aria tossed in a third carton of ice cream, he interjected. "Aria, do you need all this food?"

Aria looked at him through the glass of the grocery store freezer. She pulled her head from the cold air and looked at him. "Some of this is for you! You're gonna be with me for three weeks, you're going to want your own food."

"I don't eat over half of these things," he laughed. He glanced into the cart. "I don't eat Cheetos, I don't eat pickles, and I don't eat Apple Jacks. Or chunky monkey ice cream."

Aria shrugged and continued down the aisle. Ezra rolled his eyes and just followed her. As they continued, Aria ducked onto an aisle and put her hand on her protruding belly. Ezra caught up with her and realized she was on the baby aisle.

"Is it too soon to by diapers?" she asked him, noticing his presence. Ezra raised his shoulders, "Buy them, if you want to."

"All we've gotten so far is stuffed animals and bibs. I guess it wouldn't hurt," Aria said softly.

As Ezra grabbed a big box, he handed it down to Aria. It slipped and Aria caught it. They both smiled at each other and put it into the overfilled cart. "I think we need another cart."

Aria took in the amount of items and laughed a little, "I think you're right."

A middle aged woman who was grabbing a box of wipes off of a shelf, looked over at the young couple as they laughed over a box of diapers. She stepped closer to Aria and Ezra. Aria caught her glance and smiled.

"How far along are you, dear?" the woman asked Aria.

Aria clutched her belly, "A little more than four months."

"First baby?" she asked, making small talk.

"Yeah," Aria smiled nervously.

"Well, it's never too early to buy diapers. Trust me, you'll need all the ones you buy," she advised. "I'm sure you two we'll be great parents. Good luck," the woman said walking down the aisle.

Aria almost started to protest and explain that she wasn't with Ezra, but figured it was a waste, as the woman had already started to walk away. Aria sighed and called after the woman, "Thank you!"

Ezra stared at Aria and wondered why she hadn't corrected the woman. Aria turned and realized he was staring at her. Her face fell and she continued down the aisle, Ezra inches behind her.

* * *

** (A/N:) Alright alright alright! Sorry I updated so late! I would've updated earlier, but I went to the mall and bought a lot of the Aeropostale PLL clothes. I'm wearing the Emily tank as I type! Anywho, there's chapter nine! Please, please, please review! I'm getting less motivated with this story and appreciate support! Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Why'd you get this?" Ezra questioned, holding up a large bottle of maple syrup.

Aria shrugged and continued to unpack groceries, "You like maple and I figured I could make pancakes one morning."

He shifted the bottle in his other hand and laughed, "Aria, unless you plan on make over two hundred pancakes, I won't need this much syrup. I'm only here for two and a half weeks."

"It'll be three," Aria said sadly. "Spencer always tells me less, so it can feel like less. But, it never works." Ezra only nodded and finished helping with the groceries.

So far, Ezra had cherished this day and forgotten about Spencer. It seemed to him, and strangers, that Aria was all his. That's what he wanted. But he knew that couldn't be possible. He hated knowing that, but he tried to deal with it as much as he could.

Aria closed the last cupboard and sighed, "All done. Will you take the diapers to the nursery?"

Ezra nodded and went to go get the box from the car. Aria stopped him though and yelled from the kitchen, "Hey, are you hungry? We never ate and we didn't get a lot of dinner items from the grocery store."

Ezra stopped and turned back into the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. You want to get take out like old times?"

Aria's mouth dropped a little at the words "like old times." She suddenly noticed how much the day had felt like old times. They laughed together and had smiled at each other at least seventy times. It felt…familiar. It also felt nice.

"Yeah, I'll call the Chinese food place now."

"Alright… just get me the orange chicken," Ezra said.

Aria smirked, "I know what to get you." Ezra smirked back and went out to his car. Aria grabbed the menus from the desk and was surprised that he didn't think she would remember. She only ordered his food every Saturday for two years.

Aria and Ezra had their dinner and made small talk the whole time. They laughed at old memories and expressed excitement over possible new ones. Aria finally sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed. But, um, before I do, it's kind of cold outside, so I'll turn the heater in the guest room on for you."

Ezra nodded, "Thanks."

Aria smiled and led him into the guest room. It was nicely sized with a queen bed. Spencer and Aria had never really decorated, so it looked like a bland hotel room. Ezra laid down on the bed as Aria tampered with the heater.

"I don't know why, but it's always colder in here," she explained, making small talk. Ezra only said "hmm" and rested his head on the pillow. The day had totally tired him. He almost dozed off, but Aria prevented it. "Goddamn it! Why isn't it working!?"

"Aria, I don't need the heater," Ezra assured.

"No," Aria protested, "it's freezing. Besides, there's not even a comforter." They were quiet as Aria tried to make the heater work. "This thing always acts pregnant."

Ezra stared at her, "What?"

"The mood swings! It works, it doesn't work, it works…" Aria rambled.

Ezra stopped her, "If you don't want me in here, I'll sleep on the couch."

Aria shook her head, "No, the couch is uncomfortable."

Ezra looked at her impatiently and Aria bit her lip. Her mind was blurring the lines of horny, lonely, cold, sleepy, and romance and pouring them all together. She stood in front of Ezra and muttered, "My room is heated…"

Ezra stared at her, shocked. "Do you think that's wise?"

Aria opened her mouth a few times, about to respond, but couldn't think of anything to say. Ezra just shrugged. "I'm fine sleeping in here."

Aria knew he was probably right. Scratch that, Aria knew he _was_ right, but something in her mind just kept pushing her. "Ezra, you know I can never sleep alone."

Ezra clenched his jaw and argued, "I don't want something to happen that you'll regret."

"I won't regret it," she confirmed. "Look, sleep in my bed tonight, and tomorrow, I'll get someone out here to fix the heater. One night. Spencer won't mind."

Ezra raised his eyebrows at her and wasn't so sure about the last statement. "One night."

Aria nodded and walked out of the room with Ezra on her tail. Soon enough, they got settled and fell into bed. Ezra spent a few minutes balancing himself on the edge of bed, so he could be far away from Aria. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her, but he refused to wreck a relationship. And Aria was horny and hormonal, thanks to pregnancy, and that was not a good mix.

Somehow, both ex-lovers got a peaceful slumber for a few hours, until Aria jumped up and ran to the bathroom. The light from the bathroom woke Ezra up and he padded to it. He heard Aria retching into the toilet and he knelt beside her. He grabbed her hair so it wasn't in the way and traced circles on her back.

After more puking, Aria finally spit into the toilet bowl and pulled away. Ezra flushed it for her and grabbed a hair tie from the counter. She mumbled her thanks and tied her hair back.

"Sorry I woke you," Aria apologized.

Ezra waved her off, "It's what I'm here for."

Aria picked at her nail polish and said, "I might not have acted like it, but I'm really glad you're here."

Ezra stood up and held his hand out so he could pull Aria up from the cold, tiled floor. She held his hand and stood back up. She sighed and leaned against the side of the bathroom counter. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at Ezra.

Ezra felt uncomfortable under her gaze and asked, "Do you want ginger ale or crackers or anything?"

Aria shrugged up one of her shoulders before crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you think Liz was pretty?"

Ezra raised one eyebrow before pulling the toilet seat down and sitting down on top of it. "I guess I did." Aria didn't say anything back and just shook her head. Ezra was confused and prompted, "Why?"

"I don't know," Aria said honestly. "I'm still your favorite student ever, right?"

Ezra smirked and joked, "What makes you think you would be my favorite?"

Aria laughed, "Never mind…"

She continued to look at him and Ezra held her gaze. He took a deep breath before exhaling. Aria spoke up, "Do you still love me? Like, honestly, tell me."

Ezra broke away from her stares and focused on the tiled ground. "Let's go back to bed."

Aria put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do you?"

Ezra looked at her briefly, hoping she could read his answer in his eyes. She should have known the answer, anyway. He had only dated maybe two women ever since they broke up. He always had that silent hope that she would come back. He always had left his door open and let her keep her key. He always kept the few bottles of mini shampoo and body wash in his bathroom in case she came back. And, partially, because he never had the heart to throw them in the garbage.

"Same," Aria said barely above a whisper. It was so quiet and small that Ezra was surprised to have heard it. He had wanted her to reciprocate his feelings for years. "What did you say?" he questioned.

She pursed her lips. "Look, I don't know if it's just because we're closer now or the hormones, but I…" she stopped and read the hope in his eyes. She cupped Ezra's face and smiled sadly. Ezra stood up in front of her and built up courage. He bent down and leaned in to kiss the lips he knew so well.

They were millimeters away from each other's mouths, but Aria pushed him away. Ezra realized how much of an idiot he had been! She didn't want him. She was having a child with someone! She had been in a committed relationship that didn't involve him for so long! Ezra stammered, "Aria, I…"

"Go to bed, okay?" she pleaded.

He nodded while walking out of the bathroom. He crawled into the bed and face palmed. But then again, he knew that this would happen whilst they stayed together. He knew he would've made a move eventually. He heard the sink running and cursed himself. No matter what she said, she didn't want him anymore. He was just a ghost of boyfriend's past. God, for a teacher, he really was stupid sometimes.

Aria stepped out of the bathroom and got into bed. After a few seconds, she said in a hushed tone, "Ezra?"

Ezra sighed, "Yes?"

"Come here?" Aria begged.

Ezra reluctantly rolled over onto his other side and Aria scooted closer to him. He felt her now minty breath on his neck and squeezed his eyes shut. She looked up at him and mumbled, "I didn't want you to kiss me when I had vomit residue in my mouth…"

Ezra scrunched his eyebrows and before he could say anything, Aria pressed her lips to his and ran her hands through his hair. Ezra was too stunned to stop it and gave in. He ran a hand up her spine and she shivered into his mouth. He pulled her closer, not daring to break the kiss. After heated moments, Aria pulled away out of breath. She panted and stroked Ezra's face. "Don't tell anyone," she started, "but I've really missed kissing you."

Ezra really hated what they were doing and knew he should probably get the word _hypocrite_ tattooed on his forehead later, but in that moment, everything felt perfect. He kissed the top of her head and she curled up next to him. He tugged the duvet tighter around them and whispered, "Goodnight, Aria."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

As sunlight streamed in through the blinds, Aria sighed and scooted her body up so she was face to face with Ezra. He was still sound asleep. Aria ran her fingers down the side of his face and smiled. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. He also looked a lot younger. She noticed that everyone looked younger while they were sleeping. Her friends did, Ezra did, and Spencer did.

Spencer.

Aria dropped her hand from Ezra's face and pinched the bridge of her nose. God, how could she be doing this to Spencer?! Aria hated herself for it, and was sure Spencer would too. But, she couldn't help herself. Ezra had always been the one.

Ezra stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He flinched a little realizing how closely Aria was and how creepily she was staring at him. "Watching me while I sleep?"

Aria bit her lip, "Sorry, Ezra."

Ezra smiled and pushed her hair behind her neck. "Do you regret anything yet?"

"No," Aria assured. "Not yet."

Ezra inhaled sharply and started placing open neck kisses along her collarbone. "So…what…will… we do?" Ezra asked, in between kisses.

Aria rolled her neck, "I don't know."

Ezra stopped and pulled away from her collarbone. "I don't get it. Why do you keep doing this to me?" he asked, really not giving a damn about how selfish he was sounding. Aria needed to figure out what to do and figure out what to do after that. Ezra already had.

"And what _exactly_ do I keep doing to you?" Aria argued.

Ezra shrugged and sat up. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his morning. "You always just…" he muttered, beginning his rant. "Not always, but you can't treat people like this!"

Aria winced at his words and had a mixture of pain and confusion written all over her face. "What are you talking about?" she whined.

"You can't taunt me like this. You said you loved me last night and then –"

"Whoa, I never said I loved you," Aria argued.

Ezra raised his hands, "You asked me if I loved you, I said yes, and you said same. Or did you forget?"

Aria rolled onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. "I didn't forget," she whispered harshly. "Let's just talk about this later."

"No, we are talking about this now," Ezra demanded. "You regret, don't you? Don't you?"

Aria bit her lip and tilted her head up at him. She felt tears glaze over her eyes as she said, "No, I just don't want to hurt Spencer."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ezra explained. "You can't get both of us. You _know_ that right?"

"Yes!" Aria exclaimed defensively. "I've just got a lot going on right now, okay? Drop it, please."

Ezra ignored her plea and asked, "What happened to me being the one? You said I always was."

Aria closed her eyes and cursed herself for saying that all those years ago. She knew she couldn't have both of them, but she wanted both of them so badly. Spencer had been there for her since seventh grade, but Aria knew Ezra would've too if Aria had let him. Aria huffed, too conflicted and pregnant to deal with him.

Ezra was…Ezra. He had been her first time, first love, first make out session in a skeevy bathroom, not like there was a second or anything, though. A great thing about Ezra was that it was always Aria. He would drop everything – and he sort of had – if there was a chance to be with her. He dropped his Rosewood High job, he dropped his Hollis job, and he also dropped the chance of a new job just so she could get pregnant and be happy.

A bad thing about Ezra, though, was that he was a little needy. Aria knew she wasn't one to judge – after all, she was ultimately just afraid of being alone. But, he was almost too dependent on her. Although, it wasn't like Aria didn't like being needed. Another annoyance was his need for everything to be permanent. He also wanted a real life. That was what dragged her into this whole predicament in the first place.

_Aria reached the door of the Hastings mansion and knocked. She didn't know why she knocked, since it wasn't like she had never barged in before. But not a second later than when her hand left the door, Spencer opened it. Spencer immediately took notice of Aria's worried expression and tear stained face._

_"Aria, what's going on?" Spencer asked hesitantly. A – Mona – had been caught and arrested for literally everything about a month before, and Spencer was worried that a relapse would take place. Spencer had just gotten her footing back underneath her and was not prepared for another rug pulling._

_Aria wiped her cheeks and pushed inside past Spencer. She slumped down onto the leather couch and Spencer hurried to her. Aria started crying and Spencer immediately sat down and held Aria in her arms. "What happened? Why are you so upset?" Spencer asked, expecting something about A or Ezra. Possibly both._

_"I'm not ready for this! Spencer, I don't want to go to New York," Aria cried._

_Spencer pulled back a little, clearly confused. Not even three days ago, all the girls were sitting at lunch, listening to Aria go on and on about how excited she was to finally be with Ezra where they wouldn't be judged. Aria had rambled about silly things, like how eager she was to decorate their new apartment, and serious things, like how she and Ezra were destined to get hitched sooner or later. Spencer had no idea what could have changed within seventy hours._

_"What? Why?" Spencer asked, holding Aria closer again. "You were so happy!"_

_Aria gave one more squeeze before pulling away and rubbing her forehead. "I'm scared, Spencer. He wants to have a really real relationship. Like marriage and kids… well, I think he does. But I'm going to college! College is where you're supposed to let loose! I can't do that with him."_

_"Then, tell him. I'm sure he'll get it," Spencer assured. "And it's Ezra. He's never pushed you into anything before. Why would he now?"_

_"I don't know… I just really don't want to be a housewife at eighteen," Aria explained with a chuckle, even though nothing was of a laughing matter. _

_"Just talk to him. And if he doesn't get it, maybe you should take a break. Or take things slower. Do what you think is best for you," Spencer advised, pulling her best friend in for another embrace. Aria sighed with slight relief and slight comfort. _

_"Thanks, Spence," Aria murmured into her shoulder. Aria pulled away, but still had her arms wrapped around Spencer's waist. Spencer glanced down at Aria's arms for a split second before looking back up into Aria's enchanting green eyes. _

_Aria inhaled sharply before leaning forward slowly, but quicker than ever in reality. Aria closed her eyes as Spencer did the same. Aria pressed her lips onto Spencer's and relaxed with the feelings that were rushing through her. She had kissed a girl once before at some music festival in Iceland, but never thought she would kiss a girl ever again. She especially never thought that if she would kiss another girl, that it would be Spencer Hastings._

_But, Aria was enjoying this. Spencer tasted like a heavenly mix of coffee and Blistex. Way better than she remembered Ezra tasting. The thoughts of Ezra poisoned the moment and Aria shot back from Spencer's mouth. Aria gasped and kept her eyes on Spencer, awaiting her friend's reaction._

_Spencer opened her eyes a few seconds after Aria broke the kiss and stared at her friend. Aria made a little nervous noise and Spencer threw her hand over her mouth. She could still taste Aria's cherry Chap Stick and a tiny part of her wanted to feel and taste it again. _

_"Spencer, I –"Aria started, but realized she had absolutely nothing to say. "I don't know why I did that."_

_Spencer dropped her hand from her mouth and swallowed the massive lump in her throat. "I don't know why, either."_

_Aria laughed, "Well, if you can't figure it out, I won't be able to either."_

_Spencer shook her head and smirked. _

_Aria bit her lip, "Have you ever kissed a girl before, Spencer?" Spencer shook her head and Aria lowered hers. "I'm sorry I did that."_

_Spencer's impulsiveness flooded her mind and she quickly said, "Don't apologize." And, before Aria could react, Spencer's lips were back on her own. Aria was hesitant at first, but threw caution, and Ezra, to the wind and leaned into Spencer harder. It was odd how something so bizarre felt so beautiful._

Aria hated betraying Spencer like this and was worried that, if Spencer were to ever find out, not only could her partnership with Spencer be destroyed, but her friendship could be beyond repair as well. Aria didn't want that to happen at all.

Aria huffed, "I'm not having this fight with you, Ezra. I'm gonna go make breakfast." She started getting up and felt something on the back of her leg, but she shrugged it off. But, when she got out of bed, she realized she shouldn't have ignored it.

A puddle of blood covered a portion of her sheets and she immediately clutched a hand on her stomach and gasped. Ezra, who was too busy staring at his hands to notice, looked over when Aria said his name.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

"Take me to the hospital," Aria ordered. Ezra followed her gaze to the blood and he jumped out of bed. He threw on his clothes while Aria pulled the sheets off the mattress. She threw a pair of sweat pants on along with an old cardigan. She really needed to go maternity clothes shopping, but now was not the time.

Ezra rushed downstairs to grab his keys, leaving Aria alone upstairs as she pulled on a light jacket. He didn't have a lot of knowledge on pregnancy, but he knew bleeding like she had was not a good sign. He finally found his keys on the floor next to the couch. He called to Aria upstairs telling her he was ready, but she didn't answer.

"Aria?" Ezra yelled. When she didn't answer the third time, he raced up stairs and found Aria's body limp on the floor. "Oh my God," he muttered. He threw his keys on the bare bead and bent down next to Aria. Ezra propped her head up with his hands and tried to wake her. No luck. He took a few deep breaths before picking Aria up and carrying her. He grabbed his keys off the bed with one hand and hurried to his car.

He got outside and started the car as fast as he possibly could. He had placed her on the passenger seat and threw the seatbelt across her. He was so worried for her and wished he had a clue of what was happening. Ezra knew he should probably call Spencer, but he didn't. He feared that she would come home for Aria and ruin Ezra's alone time with her. Ezra knew it was one of his most selfish moments ever, but he continued to drive to the hospital with his phone remaining untouched in his pocket.

* * *

**(A/N:) i know i know short chapter, but i will be updating twice tomorrow! hope you enjoyed this chapter! especially the sparia flashback! that was super fun to write!**

**So, please review! Reviews = motivation = updates! **

**PS, who's excited for PLL tomorrow! I am :) **

**See you later, dear readers :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Aria woke up and felt something prodding her arm. Her eyes twitched open slowly and she realized she was in the hospital. She hated hospitals and she couldn't help but think of visiting Hanna after she was hit by A's car, visiting Emily when A stressed her out so much she got an ulcer, and dawning candy striper outfits to search the morgue. Rosewood Hospital brought bad memories.

"Aria?" someone called beside her. "You woke up."

She turned her head in time to see Ezra leaping from the uncomfortable hospital side chair. She scrunched her eyebrows together and then a wave of panic washed over her. She held her stomach and screamed, "What happened?! Is the baby okay?! Ezra, tell me what happened now!"

Ezra sat on the foot of the bed and patted her knee, "It's okay. The doctor is coming in in a second. Our baby's fine."

Ezra knew he probably shouldn't have said "our baby," but Aria didn't say anything about it. Aria nodded slightly and got her breathing back on track. Ezra watched her as the sound of beeping from the heart monitor filled the room.

"You scared me," Ezra said quietly.

Aria stretched her hand out and Ezra held it in both of his. She smiled at him genuinely, as a sort of apology. Ezra smiled back, but was interrupted when the room-dividing curtain was pulled open. Aria's doctor stepped inside and quickly apologized. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Ezra shook his head, "No, not at all."

The doctor nodded and turned to Aria. "How are you feeling, mommy? Any cramps or back pain?"

Aria shrugged up one of her shoulders and answered, "My back hurts, but no cramps."

"Okay, well we did a few blood tests, and everything's fine. You fainted and bled because, during the second trimester, your blood vessels are expanding. It's normal to have dizziness and some spotting."

Aria glanced between Ezra and her doctor. "But, I fainted…and it was more than spotting."

"It's not that common for either, but I've seen both things happen due to blood vessel expansions. But, after looking through your tests, everything is in order. Just make sure to keep your diet maintained."

Aria nodded and the doctor smiled. "You did good bringing her in," she said, pointing at Ezra. "You'll make a great father."

Ezra grinned, cheeks turning red at the compliment. "Uh, thank you."

Once the doctor stepped out, Ezra looked back at Aria. She was smiling and said, "You _will _be a good father."

Ezra responded, "And _you _will be a good mother."

Aria bit her lip, trying to prevent a massive smile at the compliment. "So when can I get out of here? I hate this hospital."

Ezra chuckled, "They said you could leave once you woke up. I'll go check you out now."

Aria nodded as Ezra left the room. After a few minutes, a nurse came in and unhooked Aria from all the machines she was connected to. Aria sat up and rubbed her back as she grabbed her purse from the floor. While she was bent over, she heard someone with a very recognizable voice call her name.

"Aria?" someone asked.

Aria scrunched her eye brows and sat up slowly. Once she was all the way up, she was face to face with someone she hadn't seen in years. Aria opened her mouth finally and said, "Wren?"

"Aria, how are you?" he asked, setting down his clipboard.

Aria shrugged, "I'm good, how are you?"

Wren smiled politely and replied, "I'm okay. Can't complain."

Aria nodded and grinned. He had always been really cute. She mentally kicked herself and hated hormones. She stopped bobbing her head when she saw Ezra round the corner. Ezra glanced between Aria and the attractive man and got suspicious.

Aria noticed and put her hand on Ezra's arm kindly. "Ezra, this is Wren. Wren, this is Ezra. He's um, a good friend of Spencer's."

Ezra nodded and told the man hello. Wren did the same and noticed Aria's baby bump for the first time in the conversation. Wren's eyes went wide, "Oh, I didn't know you were pregnant."

"Yeah," Aria smiled. "Four and a half months to go."

Wren cocked his head. He knew that Aria was gay from his reconnecting with Melissa every now and then. He also knew that Spencer was her partner. Wren stared at Ezra, trying to figure out where he was in the picture. Had Spencer and Aria ended things? Was Aria already with a new guy? And pregnant by said guy?

Wren decided to be bold and asked, "How's Spencer? I mean, are you still…"

Aria waved her hand slightly and explained, "Oh, she's great! We are still together. Ezra's just a… friend." Ezra flinched and hoped it wasn't too noticeable. _Just_ a friend? He wasn't just a friend last night.

Wren scrunched his eyebrows together, but quickly recovered. "Well, I need to continue my rounds. I just saw your name and thought I'd pop in. Um, good luck with the baby. And tell Spencer I say hello."

"I will. Thanks, Wren."

Once Wren left, Aria bit her lip and warily turned to Ezra. Ezra was staring at her, no glaring, no wide eyes, no hurt expression. Just a stare. Ezra finally scoffed and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Aria opened her mouth a few times as if she were a fish out of water. "Alright, let's go."

Ezra walked out of the room with Aria on his tail. She wondered when he became such a big baby. What, did he expect her to tell Wren, "Oh, I'm cheating on Spencer with our sperm donor!" But, she also didn't want to fight anymore. Aria just wanted them to be okay.

The ride back from the hospital had been silent except for when Aria asked if they could stop at a deli. All he did was pull over at a local sandwich shop and get out of the car and go inside the store. Aria had rolled her eyes, but he didn't notice at all.

Now, they were done with lunch, and back at Aria's. They sat together on the couch watching an old rerun, sitting far apart. And Aria could've sworn that Ezra inched away with every commercial break.

Finally, she groaned, trying to grab Ezra's attention. But, he didn't move at all. She groaned once more, way more dramatic than before, and Ezra turned to her. He spoke up and Aria wasn't expecting what he said.

"Sorry for being a jerk," Ezra muttered.

Aria raised her eyebrows in a reply. Ezra shrugged and moved back next to her, "I just want to be more than 'just a friend,' Aria."

Aria shook her head, "I know, I'm just not ready to tell people."

"I know, I know," Ezra assured. "I overreacted. But, I am more than a friend, right?"

Aria let out a squeak and exclaimed, "Of course, Ezra."

Their eyes were trapped on each other's and Ezra leaned in a little bit. His face was centimeters away from Aria's and they were both about to clash lips, but something disrupted them. Or someone.

Aria sighed once she heard her phone start to ring. She backed away from Ezra and rested back into the couch before answering the phone without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" Aria asked the other line in annoyance.

"Well, you sound happy to hear from me," Spencer laughed.

Aria slapped her forehead. "Oh, no, I am! I was just… about to fall asleep," she lied.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said in a rush. "But, hey, Wren called me a few minutes ago. He said you were in the hospital. What happened, Aria? Is everything okay?"

Aria's eyes went wide. Damn tattle tale. "Oh, yeah, I'm great! The doctors said everything was normal, but I just got a little worried."

"He said Ezra was with you," Spencer said in a monotone voice.

"Uh, yeah. He took me there, since he was worried too."

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Spencer yelled.

Aria glanced at Ezra, who had heard what Spencer had said. Aria glanced warningly at Ezra before answering, "I was passed out, and we left in such a rush, Ezra forgot his phone. But, really everything's okay here."

Spencer huffed on the other line before saying, "Okay. But if anything else happens, call me. Please?"

Aria smiled even though Spencer couldn't see. "I promise."

"Good. I miss you," Spencer told her sadly.

"I miss you, too, Spencer," Aria responded, feeling guilt punch her in the gut. She turned away from Ezra. "Love you, Spence."

"I love you, too. I'll talk to you soon, alright? Bye," Spencer said back.

"Bye, Spencer."

Aria quickly hung up the phone and tossed it on the table. She let out an exasperated sigh and felt tears drip down her face. Ezra's heart broke seeing her salty tears. He knew he might not be the best person to comfort her right now, but he couldn't let her sit there in her heartache. Especially when he slightly caused it.

He pulled her into his chest and she broke down. He knew she was hormonal, but something told him that this little break down had nothing to do with her pregnancy induced feelings. He knew that this could really be her emotion and frustration.

"Shh," he cooed, kissing her scalp and rubbing her back. She only sobbed harder, causing Ezra to shake his head slightly. He patted her back before pulling away. "Aria, this isn't fair to you," he whispered, wiping her damp cheeks. "You don't deserve this."

Aria started blubbering and Ezra had to look away. "I don't want to do this to you. I don't want to make you unhappy or make you feel like you have to choose this second. You need to take care of yourself right now, and I'm only making things worse."

Aria covered her face and cried into her hands. Ezra pulled her into another embrace and smoothed down her hair. "Aria, I'm gonna take you to Hanna's or Emily's. I don't think this is okay. I think we need to just stay away from each other."

Aria got eerily silent and pulled away. "Do you really think that?"

Ezra gasped inaudibly and wiped her tear-ridden face once more. "Not to add fuel to the fire, but I love you. And you love Spencer. I can't keep my feelings in check and you don't need the stress."

Aria was never good with rash decisions. Especially when it came to relationships. She sucked in a sharp breath and held it while she calculated all possible outcomes. She hated herself for it, but she loved Ezra so much, but she loved Spencer so much as well. She was sick of all the flip flopping. She was sick of having to love both. She was sick of trying to decide.

No…wait. She was sick of all those things, but no. No, she was_ really_ sick.

Aria glanced at Ezra quickly before hunching over and puking on the carpet _and_ Ezra's bare feet. She heard Ezra dry-heaving at the feeling of vomit in between his toes, but he recovered and pulled Aria's hair back and rubbed circles along his spine.

She finished and wiped her mouth with her cardigan sleeve. "I'm so sorry, Ezra."

Ezra grabbed a tissue from a Kleenex box that was on the in table and tilted her face toward the light. He shook his head and wiped some left over throw up from her mouth. "You've had a long day, do you want to go lay down?"

Aria shrugged, "I'm not tired."

Ezra sighed and rubbed her leg. "Okay, well, while you contemplate, I'm gonna go clean my feet."

Aria let out a breezy laugh, "I really am sorry about that."

"Yeah, yeah," he teased, walking into the guest bathroom. He cursed inside his head, knowing he would have to clean all that up later.

After the door shut, Aria got up to get a water. She started thinking again about the constant struggle of Spencer and Ezra.

Spencer was just too work centered and that consumed a lot of time. Aria didn't like being a second priority. But with Ezra, she knew she would always be the first priority. But if she got back with Ezra, Spencer, and most likely all her other friends, would be extremely upset. And if Aria got back with Ezra, she knew that there was a big chance they would get married. Aria couldn't begin to imagine how much third degree she would garner at that bomb shell.

Aria thoroughly thought about everything and took a deep breath. A single tear slowly raced down her face, but she knew who to pick. Aria had finally, after almost a decade, decided.

* * *

**(A/N:) Oooh, Aria finally decided! Who do you think she chose? Sound off in the reviews!**

**PS, I will post chapter 13 after PLL airs only if you lovely readers get me fifty reviews! That's just two reviews away!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N:) As promised, here's my second update of the day because you lovely people got me well over fifty reviews! big thank you to each and every reviewer!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Ezra's clean feet were propped up on the coffee table as Aria sat beside him, mirroring his position. They were still watching reruns and it was getting later and later. Aria yawned and spun around on her bum, whisking her feet away from the table. She rested her head in Ezra's lap and he hunched his shoulders over. "Aria…" he warned.

Aria pursed her lips and sat up. She grabbed Ezra's hand and placed a kiss on his nose. He looked at her carefully before Aria finally spilled. "You."

Ezra had an inkling of what she was talking about, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. He cocked his head as Aria smiled a little bit. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Aria swallowed hard and kissed him. He didn't react or lean in, so Aria pulled away. "Ezra, I –"

Ezra shook his head, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Aria said with complete sincerity. "I choose you. I – I love _you_."

Ezra sat up straighter and faced her head on. "I love you too, but if you change your mind… I don't think I can do this again."

Aria sighed, "Ezra, I promise. I choose you."

Ezra let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and broke out into a huge smile. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

Aria let out a breath, too, and bit her lip. Ezra brushed her lip with his thumb as he caressed her chin. He opened his mouth a few times before asking, "Can I kiss you?"

Aria giggled, "Ezra, you're an English teacher. I believe it's _may_ I kiss you."

Ezra scoffed, "Fine, may I-" but he was interrupted. Aria had already crashed her mouth onto his. He closed his eyes and was absolutely absorbed by the feeling. He may have kissed her on Thanksgiving, and he may have kissed her last night, but it felt like the first time in years.

Aria broke away slightly and smiled widely. Ezra smiled back before kissing her nose. She laughed at their special kiss and looked at the ground. He placed small kisses along her jawline before Aria couldn't take it anymore. She turned quickly and caught his lips. He brushed his tongue along her lip before Aria opened her mouth more.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and climbed into his lap. Ezra leaned back into the couch, pulling her with him. Aria pushed her hair back and Ezra kissed the revealed skin of her neck. Aria moaned at the feeling; for something that in reality wasn't right at all, it sure as hell felt heavenly. Spencer hadn't made her feel this needed in months. Aria needed to be needed and that was exactly how Ezra made her feel twenty four seven.

Aria abruptly pulled away from Ezra and got up. Ezra's eyes followed her every move before she finally said something. "Bedroom?"

Ezra's breath hitched in his throat and the words _once a cheater, always a cheater_ rang through his mind. How could Aria not even care about Spencer that much? Ezra was veering off into bad territory to terrible, heartbreaking territory. He ripped Aria a new one a few months ago for cheating on him. Did he really want to be that huge of a hypocrite?

But he also hadn't had sex in a very long time. And after all, he was a guy. And it wasn't like Ezra was just a random affair to Aria. He loved Aria with all of his heart and went crazy at the thought of kissing and loving every part of her body. It sounded like bliss to his ears. But he still asked, "Are you sure?"

Aria nodded, "I want to."

"What about the baby? I mean, doesn't –"

"Don't worry. I remember some things from class," Aria winked.

Ezra gaped at her seductive nature and flashbacked to how her birthing class taught the students basic sex positions while pregnant. Aria giggled at Ezra's face and raced up the stairs, with Ezra not too far behind.

They reached the bare bed and Aria pushed Ezra back on it. He pulled her with himself and once they were more situated, Aria ripped the t-shirt he was wearing off. Aria ran her fingers over his back and Ezra moaned at the feeling. She remembered what he liked after all these years.

Aria placed her lips back on his as he pulled off her sweat pants with ease. She sat up a little so he could pull off her cardigan. Aria then flipped them over as best as she could, so she could get Ezra's jeans off easier. He helped her and once they were each clothes less, Aria rearranged herself on the bed.

Aria was about to explain a position but Ezra kissed her, preventing it. He pulled away and grinned, "I remember what they taught us, too."

* * *

After an hour and a half of intense love making and whispering of sweet nothings into each other's ears, Aria curled up next to Ezra's sweaty body. Ezra kissed her forehead and Aria sighed, knowing that she had to say _something_ about the elephant in the room.

"When do you want to tell Spencer?" Aria asked, almost inaudibly. Ezra stopped kissing her skin and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing back a groan. Aria sensed his frustration and added, "We need to talk about it sometime, Ezra."

"I know," Ezra told her, "but promise me something?" Aria nodded into his chest, causing Ezra to continue, "Promise me that this conversation won't end in a fight. Please?"

Aria held up her pinky and smiled a little. "Pinky promise."

Ezra laughed slightly and pulled his free hand from her torso. He stuck out his pinky and locked it with hers. "Pinky promise."

Aria kissed their hands before taking her hand away and sitting up. She leaned her head against the pillows and Ezra did the same, not taking his arm away from her waist.

"We need to tell her before she can find out," Aria explained. "I think if she finds out by one of us slipping up or some… clue we left behind, it'll hurt her worse." Ezra only nodded, but secretly thought it wouldn't make a difference. Spencer would be heartbroken either way.

"But, I don't want to tell her right when she gets home, okay?" Aria asked. "Maybe like… a week later."

Ezra only shrugged. "It's up to you. I'll be there if you want me to. I won't if you don't. It's whatever you think will go over better."

"Thanks for the help," she teased, while stroking his face.

Ezra rolled his eyes before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "A week after she comes home it is."

* * *

**(A/N:) So there you have it - she chose Ezra. But disclaimer, Spencer won't just disappear! She'll actually be home in the next two chapters! So with that, it's not as if there's no more Sparia ever again in this fic. It's just going to be mixed with Ezria. I'll also be updating tomorrow! Don't forget to review! Let's aim for sixty, shall we :)**

**Also, I'm just gonna rant a little about 4x17 so if you haven't seen it, SPOILERS ahead. **

**The fact that AlisonXEzra is now canon... I can't. That whole flashback, I was holding my breath. And Spencer's little vein twitch when she figured it out was the best. But, when he saw her at the bar, it was like Spezra 3x17 all over again! But now it was Ezra running for the hills from the conversation, not Spencer! And the Aria and Maggie fight was brilliant. With everything Maggie was saying, she had it coming. I love badass Aria. Also, the Mona Mike love story, I could watch for hours. Same with Hanna and Holbrook, even though I love Travis and Caleb. I ship Hanna with anyone! And Ezra's just so shady, I love it. Considering the season ends still in the winter time, I pray that we see Ezra and Emily directing the play together in S5. That would be beautiful! Also, I would die if Aria actually joined roller derby later on. Aria and roller derby could be a whole other show and you bet your ass I would watch it!**

**Emily in this episode bothered me a little, and if they kill her father off, I will be so pissed off. He's the only good dad! And Spemily gave me major feels tonight! **

**But honestly, I think the best part of tonight's episode was the promo for 4x18! Ezra's just creepy and pure sketch. And now that Spencer knows... oh I just can't wait for more Spezra. Literally my number one brotp. If those two crazies can even count as that.**

**Anyways, until tomorrow my readers! And pretty please, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N:) I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! But, here's a new chapter my lovely readers :) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Aria woke up intertwined in Ezra's arms for just about the tenth time. Spencer was due home in a couple of days, so Aria knew that last night was probably going to be the last night for Ezra for a while. Aria had to start cleaning and take away every trace of Ezra.

Ezra stirred in his sleep beside her before muttering, "It's nice waking up to you."

Aria laughed, "So I've heard." Ezra had said that every morning since his second night stay.

"What are you gonna do all day?" Aria asked Ezra.

Ezra looked at her oddly. "I was thinking we would spend the day together…"

"Oh, I can't!" Aria said. "I thought I told you, I'm shopping with Hanna and Emily today. Hanna's picking me up at eleven actually," Aria pointed out, realizing the clock said ten nineteen.

Ezra muttered, "You aren't going to tell them anything about this… are you?"

Aria shook her head vehemently, "No! No way!"

Ezra kissed her slowly before pulling away. "Good."

* * *

Hanna, Emily, and Aria all walked side by side at the local mall, each with shopping bags in arms. After a long day of shopping, they finally veered into Rive Gauche, a French restaurant that each of the girls loved since junior high. The host lead them to their usual table and each friend plopped down, clearly exhausted by a long day of shopping.

"So," Emily started, "excited for the wedding, Han?"

Hanna sighed dramatically before answering. "Don't ever get married. It's expensive." The girls giggled at the remark because Hanna was always the one planning her wedding since age twelve. "And because you just have to be pregnant, Aria, you might not have a bridesmaid dress now!"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Wait, I thought you said that it was gonna come in a day before?"

"It is!" Hanna stated. "But I'm scared that it still won't fit or be too big."

"I'll manage," Aria smiled. "God, I can't believe the wedding's only four days away!"

Emily nodded, "At least Spencer won't miss it. What if her business trip had overlapped?"

Aria's face fell at the mention of Spencer, but no one else seemed to notice. Honestly, Aria didn't even want to think about Spencer. Not really Spencer, though, as much as the reaction to the Ezra news. As Emily and Hanna chatted about wedding planning, Aria was eventually pulled out of her thoughts by Emily. Emily touched Aria's arm and she looked up.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Emily asked sympathetically, yet totally oblivious to the real thoughts Aria was thinking. Aria smiled and nodded. Emily spoke up again, "Well, she'll be home in no time."

No time was right. No time for anymore Ezra. No time for hyperventilating. No time to extremely plan what to say. No time to change her mind and not break the second love of her life's heart.

"Oh, Aria, before I forget," Hanna said, "Caleb's buddy from college… Alex or Allen or whatever, canceled. Do you think Ezra could step in?"

Aria almost spit out the water she was drinking. What a crazy idea! Ezra? Was the Lord just taunting her? Wanting her to spill her dirty little secret? "Um, why? Him and Caleb have talked, what, three times?"

"Yeah, but he and I have. We're pretty good friends, I guess. And I think he'd fit the suit."

Aria nodded. That was the reason. "Okay, well, I'll ask him. No promises, though."

"Thank you!" Hanna exclaimed. That wedding was going to be awkward. She could already feel it, even if her friends couldn't.

* * *

Ezra closed the door of the bedroom hoping that no one would enter it besides him or Aria. He also prayed that no gust of wind came in and blew all his hard work over. He smiled at the doorknob before turning and going downstairs, awaiting Aria's arrival.

In less than ten minutes, he saw headlights through the front living room window. He recognized Hanna's car and hoped against all hope that Emily and Hanna didn't walk her inside. When he saw Aria get out of the car, he thanked his lucky stars that she was the only one.

Aria came in and eyed Ezra suspiciously, who was sitting on the couch with a wicked smile on his face. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You'll see," he teased.

Aria instantly got worried, but shrugged it off. "Um, before I forget, Hanna needs a favor."

Now, it was Ezra's turn to look at her bewildered. "What's the favor?"

"She's down a groomsmen and was wondering if you'd be interested," Aria explained. "No pressure, but she's just freaking because the –"

"I'll do it," Ezra agreed.

Aria tilted her head, "Really? You once talked about how you had to be a groomsmen at a friend's wedding and you almost fainted from standing so long."

"Don't make me change my mind," he warned jokingly. Aria smiled a little and Ezra got up from the couch. He stood in front of her at the entry hall and tilted her head up. Her breath hitched in her throat as he kissed her lips softly. He broke the kiss far too soon and afterwards, Aria found herself following his mouth.

Ezra chuckled lightly before grabbing her hand, "Being the hopeless romantic I am, I have a surprise."

Aria realized he was leading her to the bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks. "You know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one."

Moments later, they reached the bedroom door and Ezra was a second away from opening the door, but paused. "Uh, cover your eyes!"

Aria groaned and whined, "Why?"

"You'll see soon, impatient one."

Aria pursed her lips before relenting. Covering her eyes, she heard the door click open and felt Ezra lead her inside. "Can I open them yet?"

Ezra kissed the hand which was covering her eyes before giving her positive permission. Aria dropped her arm and gasped. Wall to wall were candles. Flames danced around the room and the aroma of rose petals filled her room. Aria was too stunned to move and noticed Ezra making a move to the bed from the corner of her eye.

As pretty and romantic as this was, she didn't want to betray Spencer again. She thought Ezra and her had agreed on that. Aria turned to him with a cautious look on her face. He patted the spot on the bed next to him, a boyish smirk spreading across his lips. Ezra knew she couldn't resist his boyish charm. It had worked so many times before that Ezra knew she would relent. After a second, Aria did and got in the bed next to him.

Ezra immediately started kissing her neck and whispered "I love you."

Aria ran a hand through his dark hair and whispered back, "I love you, too. So, _so_ much."

She knew Spencer was going to come home in less than sixty hours. She knew this couldn't last for much longer. She knew Spencer was going to be heartbroken. She knew Ezra was no good for her in a lot of ways. But she also knew how much she loved the man sucking on her collarbone. She knew how familiar he was and how perfect he was for her.

She knew they were meant to end up together.

* * *

**(A/N:) For all of those who are Team Ezria for this story, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter! But sadly the fluff won't last forever, as Spencer will be coming home next chapter! Anyways, please please please review! Reviews = motivation = updates. Also, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you that has taken the time to review in the past! Each review means so much to me! Thank you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Aria woke up and immediately groaned. Today was Spencer's homecoming. She felt the side of the bed next to her for Ezra and smiled once her hand made contact with his bare skin. They hadn't done anything bad last night except sleep. But the night before, when Ezra had decorated the room honeymoon style, that was the perfect night for a temporary goodbye.

_A temporary goodbye_. Aria laughed softly at the thought. Ezra and her had had so many temporary goodbyes that it was comical.

She dropped her hand from a sound asleep Ezra and reached for her phone. When she opened an unread text message, she felt sick.

_Hey! Plane landed early. Should be home by nine. – Spencer_

Aria shot up out of bed and yelled, "Shit!" Aria panicked and frantically flapped about on the bed. She turned to Ezra's sleeping body and wondered how he could possibly be sleeping through her freak out. "Ezra, wake up," she cooed gently. All he did was flip over onto his other side. Aria groaned and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!" Ezra exclaimed drowsily. "What are you doing?"

"Spencer's gonna be home in like, fifteen minutes!" Aria cried. "Get up!"

Ezra blinked his eyes open and rubbed Aria's back with a free hand. "Calm down, calm down."

"Go rumple the guest room sheets so it looks like you slept down there. And you got rid of all the candles and rose petals, right?"

"Yes," he said aggravated. She'd asked him every second since that night. "All gone."

"Alright," Aria nodded. "Make sure none of your stuff is up here. No boxers or condoms?"

"I got rid of everything last night," he answered. "You need to calm down."

Aria took a few deep breaths. "Okay, you're gonna go lay down in the guest room, act like your asleep, so we both don't bombard Spencer, okay?"

"Are you –"

"No objections!" Aria screeched. "Go!"

Spencer smiled as the taxi pulled down her street. She missed Aria so much and couldn't wait to see her. She spied her cozy suburban home from a few feet away and her smile broadened. She missed the house, too.

_"It's so spacious," Spencer said giddily, stepping into the bare foyer._

_Aria stepped in after her and took in the view from the front window, "I like how you can see the street. Imagine putting a Christmas tree here! It would look beautiful!"_

_Spencer smirked, "It's June, Aria."_

_Aria rolled her eyes and walked toward Spencer. She pulled Spencer underneath a beam in the foyer. "And, we could have a mistletoe here," Aria muttered sweetly._

_Spencer wrapped her arms around Aria. "A mistletoe, hmm?"_

_Aria laughed and leaned into Spencer. Their lips met halfway and each girl felt sparks. Aria pulled away and looked around the blank house. "I can't believe we got this place."_

_"Yep," Spencer said. "Hastings are good for free houses."_

_Aria raised an eyebrow, "Hastings are good for more than that."_

"Um, this is it," Spencer told the cab driver, pointing at her home. The driver pulled over and Spencer handed over a few bills. She eagerly got out of the car and grabbed her bags from the truck. Spencer raced up the steps to the porch and pulled out her key.

But, before she could unlock it, the door opened with Aria on the other side. Spencer sighed with happiness and jumped inside the house, leaving her luggage on the porch.

"I missed you!" Spencer squealed. Aria hugged her tightly, but was secretly fighting back tears. It was easy to cheat on someone when they weren't around, but when they were standing before you in the flesh, it made it worse than hard. Aria couldn't believe herself. How could she have done that to Spencer? Now, she still chose Ezra, but seeing Spencer made her stomach lurch. She couldn't imagine what would happen once Spencer found out.

Spencer pulled back from the hug and kissed Aria like never before. Aria tried her very hardest to make it convincible and actually made it through, trying to push all her awful thoughts aside. "I love you, Spence."

"I love you, too, Aria!" Spencer said, pulling her into another quick embrace. "Hey, where's Ezra?"

Ezra heard his name and jumped into the guest room bed. He had been listening to what Spencer and Aria were saying in case Aria slipped up, Ezra would be prepared. Instead, Aria didn't say anything but "I love you."

That hurt him, even though he was slightly expecting it. But, still, hearing her say that to someone else burned him up inside. But once he heard his name, he jumped into the bed and pretended he was asleep, in case Aria or Spencer or both came into the room.

He couldn't hear the conversation as clearly as before, but heard bits and pieces.

Aria gulped and hoped it wasn't too noticeable. "Um, I think he's still asleep."

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked curiously. "I mean, I know you had that hospital visit and stuff. Everything still good?"

Aria nodded over enthusiastically. "Yeah! It's all good! I'm gonna make pancakes. You want pancakes?"

Spencer eyed her suspiciously before nodding. "Yeah, uh, I'll go wake Ezra and see if he wants any."

Aria almost screamed "no," but decided against it, fearing that it would come off too odd. She gave a slight shrug and mumbled, "Alright."

Ezra heard Spencer's steps and closed his eyes. He fake snored and anticipated Spencer's arrival. Finally, he heard the door creak. He pretended to stir and yawn a little bit before Spencer smiled, "Just me. We were wondering if you wanted pancakes."

Ezra "stretched" and replied, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Spencer gave him another tight smile before closing the door and stepping closer to his bed. "I just want to thank you again for watching Aria."

Ezra swallowed the lump in his throat before saying, "You're welcome."

Spencer shrugged. "So, she's really okay? After the hospital and everything?"

"Yeah, I think everything's good," Ezra confirmed. "The doctor said it was normal."

Spencer nodded and started towards the door, "Okay… well, I'll let you wake up and stuff. Nice to see you again."

"You too," Ezra responded awkwardly. She left and close the door behind her. Ezra sighed once she was gone and hated everything he was doing. He knew Spencer would be crushed, but he hadn't cared. Now that she was standing before him, he cared a lot.

Afterwards, pancakes were made and everyone sat down at the table. Aria positioned her chair as far away from Spencer and Ezra as possible. If only she could get away from herself. Spencer slathered maple syrup all over her pancakes and then set the jug down.

"Why'd you get such a big thing of maple syrup?" Spencer laughed, looking at Aria.

Aria stuttered, "Um, I got it for Ezra. He likes syrup."

Spencer raised an eyebrow at Ezra as he just smiled and nodded. "Hmm," Spencer said. "I was confused, because Aria hates it."

Ezra shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But we went grocery shopping and I wanted it, so…" Ezra dragged out his words before stopping and taking the syrup from the center of the table. Aria inhaled the maple scent and felt a wave of nausea overcome her. But, she wasn't completely sure it was the syrup. She pushed her chair back from the table and ran to the downstairs bathroom.

Spencer and Ezra exchanged glances before each making a move to get up.

"I can-"

"I should-"

Ezra and Spencer both closed their mouths to let the other speak. Neither finished their thoughts and Spencer finally made her way out of the kitchen, leaving Ezra behind. Spencer hurried to the bathroom and found Aria puking her guts out and sobbing.

Spencer patted her back and tied her hair back with a ponytail holder. Aria finally stopped after a while and wiped her mouth. Aria looked at Spencer and started crying harder.

Spencer looked at her, puzzled. Aria choked out, "I'm so sorry, Spencer."

Ezra heard this from the other room and immediately went into panic mode. This was it. This was the end. Aria was gonna spill. Spencer was about to kill him.

But, he listened to the rest of the conversation and relaxed.

Spencer rubbed aria's leg, "Why, sweetie?"

"I – I –" Aria stumbled, "I ruined breakfast!"

As Ezra let out a sigh of relief in the other room, Spencer just laughed. "Aria, it's okay! You didn't ruin anything!" Little did Spencer know, she did.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Where's my veil!?" Hanna yelled while staring at her reflection in a mirror. She was glowing from head to toe wearing a Cinderella like ball gown. Emily got up from the couch and thrust the tulle object at her friend. "It's right here, Hanna. We've got everything under control!"

Hanna nodded cautiously as the hotel room's phone began to ring loudly. Spencer noticed Hanna's agitated expression and stated, "I'll get it."

After a few "yes's" and "mmmhmm's," Spencer hung up. "There's something wrong with the caterers. The guy's down in the lobby, I'll go take care of it."

Hanna sighed, "Thanks, Spence."

Spencer waved her off and exited the room. She heard a rowdy "whoop" from the room across from theirs, the groomsmen room, and could've sworn that she'd heard a very recognizable person. But, that couldn't be right! Hanna would have told her… wouldn't she?

Spencer shrugged it off and headed to the elevator, careful not to step onto her train. She loved Hanna, but Spencer secretly hated the bubblegum pink bridesmaid dresses Hanna made them get dressed up in. Aria, who was now entering her third trimester, didn't look like she appreciated the occasion dresses either. Spencer had caught her staring at herself in the mirror all morning, distaste written all over her love's face.

Spencer laughed at the thought and pressed the down button outside the elevator. The door opened in an instant and Spencer hopped in, determined to set the caterers straight and fix any problem to the fullest. As she put on her Hastings face, the doors of the elevator were closing slowly. About an inch away from shutting, Spencer spied a hand jumping in between them, causing them to open again.

"Sorry," the guy said, not really meaning it. He looked up and caught the eyes he knew so well.

Spencer felt a rock form in her throat and she gasped. What was _he_ doing here?

* * *

Hanna groaned and took in the despicable sight of the inside of the mini fridge, "God, we drank all the alcohol last night."

"Uh, that was mainly you, Hanna," Aria laughed, remembering the craziness and epicness of last night. It was Hanna's last night of being a bachelorette. Aria couldn't drink so Hanna would do an additional shot for her. But two by two, the alcohol vanished. Now they were down to nothing. "Besides, do you think you should really drink again."

"Aria! I'm about to get _married_! A full life commitment! I'm gonna need a shot!"

"Fine, I'll go across the hall and see if they have anything."

Hanna smiled and thanked her before grabbing a shot glass from the counter. Aria stepped into the hall and laughed softly. This was shaping up to be a perfect day. Within three steps, she was at the groomsmen room door. She knocked loudly because it sounded like the bachelor party was still going on.

Finally, she heard a few shh noises and the music turn off. Caleb opened the door and Aria smiled, "Can I come in? I need to get something."

"Um, sure, come on in," Caleb allowed.

Aria stepped in and waved at the other two groomsmen, Ezra and Lucas. A thought crossed her mind and she turned to Caleb. "Wait, you're still down a groomsman?"

"Oh, he went down to the lobby," Caleb shrugged.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Who's he?"

Caleb noticed a mistake but tried to push it away. "Uh, Toby's here."

Aria tensed up before letting out a deep breath. Spencer never went into much detail, but she knew that her and Toby didn't end well. Aria remembered her mission and looked around. "Do you have any liquor to spare?"

Ezra spoke up, "Do _you_ need liquor?"

Aria placed a hand on her now well sized belly. "Babe, it's not for me!"

Ezra's eyes doubled in size at the term of endearment, but no one seemed to catch it. And if they did, what, would Lucas go tattle on them? Doubtful.

"I think there's some in that cooler," Caleb answered, pointing at a huge cooler positioned under the air conditioning unit. Aria smiled graciously and headed over to it. It was all just beer. Ezra noticed her disappointment and snuck up behind her, after he was positive Caleb and Lucas were out of sight and earshot.

Ezra wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a lingering kiss on the side of her neck. "Ezra, not here," Aria warned.

Ezra complied obediently and backed off. "There's a liquor store across the street. We're not doing anything here; I'll go get some stuff."

Aria smirked, "I'll go with you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer was on the verge of a panic attack in the elevator. Toby was standing stiffly beside her and kept his eyes trained on the elevator buttons.

_Spencer was on her third cup of coffee at the Brew and was diligently working on filling out a few last minute forms for a college program. Even though it was summer, she was still working hard. She heard a clomping coming from the center stairs of the Brew and whipped her head up from the course booklet._

_"Toby!" Spencer said nervously and enthusiastically. She might have been somewhat official with Aria, but she still wanted to make amends with Toby. She didn't want him to hate her._

_Toby stopped and opened his mouth a few times before sighing. He sat down at a chair across from Spencer and cleared his throat. "Spencer."_

_Spencer exhaled heavily before resting her head in her hand. "Toby, I know you're mad, but –"_

_"Mad is an understatement," Toby interrupted._

_Spencer pressed on, "but, I want to still be friends. You're a great guy, it's just that… I don't want to lose you completely."_

_Toby scoffed, "You should have thought of that before. Before you ruined everything. I mean, after all we've been through, you just… give up?"_

_"I didn't give up," Spencer protested._

_"You gave up on us," Toby clarified. "You trashed all of it, so you could be with her."_

_"I love her!" Spencer yelled, causing a few customers to stare at her. But she didn't care. She'd defend Aria to everyone._

After an eternity, the bell rang signaling that the elevator had landed. Spencer ran out, but Toby grabbed her arm. "Spencer, wait."

Spencer had wanted to hear those words from his mouth for years. She turned on her heel and bit her bottom lip. "Yes?"

Toby sighed, "I'm sorry I was an ass. You didn't deserve that. I mean, you must have had a hard time coming out and everything. I only made it worse."

"It's all water under the bridge," she smiled honestly. Toby nodded awkwardly and shrugged, "We've got time to kill before the wedding. Let me buy you a drink?"

Spencer almost refused, but changed her mind. She needed a conversation with Toby for closure reasons. The Toby areas in her life had yet to be closed. "Yeah, let me just talk to the caterer real fast."

Toby watched her dart off and meet a middle aged woman near the entrance of where the reception would be. Toby could almost see the process of Spencer getting her way without even knowing the ultimate problem. In a jiffy, Spencer turned around and met Toby half way.

Spencer laughed, "How about that drink now?"

* * *

Aria prayed that Spencer wouldn't see her sneaking around with Ezra. She caught sight of a pink dress's train disappearing into the hotel bar and decided it was safe enough to walk out with Ezra. Aria had stalled by claiming her shoe was bothering her. But, now Spencer was gone and she wasn't afraid to walk with Ezra.

Ezra and Aria walked arm in arm in a friendly way and stepped out of the hotel. He pointed across the street to a dinky liquor store and explained, "It's right there. What does Hanna want?"

"Tequila, if I had to guess. Maybe just some vodka, too," Aria said. "Oh, wait I didn't bring my wallet! I can run up to the room –"

"Aria," Ezra started, "don't worry about it. I'll consider it a wedding gift. I got them something, but it's sort of…lame."

Aria chuckled, "What did you get them?"

"Well, don't tell them," Ezra warned, "but for Christmas, my mom sent me this big fancy arrangement with wine and cheese and nice spreads… I wasn't gonna use it, so I just kind of re gifted it."

Aria giggled, "You're secret's safe with me." After a second, he bit the inside of her lip and grabbed her hand. Aria was hesitant, but then intertwined her fingers with his. The way they were standing, outside on city steps, Aria couldn't help but parallel it to their first real date. She smiled to herself and her thoughts. That day was so blissful, so innocent. Ezra cocked his head at her grin and she opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted.

Ezra glanced from side to side quickly, making a sweep over their surroundings, before leaning into Aria's mouth. Aria swooned at the feel of his tongue in her mouth and felt de ja vu to that date long ago. She backed away after a few seconds and pursed her lips to resist a smile. He smirked before grabbing her hand and leading her down the sidewalk to the crosswalk.

"So," Aria questioned, "you're mother still buys you a Christmas present? I would think that ever since Maggie – "

Ezra cut her off, giving her a sharp look, "Stop."

Aria flinched at the tightness of his hand and sudden outburst. She didn't realize Maggie – and his mother – was such a touchy subject still. Aria stopped walking and prevented Ezra from going on. He sighed and stepped back to face her. Aria placed a hand on her arm and smiled sadly. "I didn't mean to… I mean, I didn't know it was wrong to bring up."

Ezra sighed and couldn't help but feel bad at the stunned and hurt look on his face. He hated himself whenever he scared her or made her upset. "Aria, it's fine. You know how I feel about that topic, though. And besides, I don't want to think about that. I don't want to dwell on the past. Especially when we've got our own kid on the way."

Now, it was Aria's turn to get a little angry. "Now you stop."

Ezra scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "What?"

"I'm not gonna plan anything between you, me, and the baby until we talk to Spencer."

Ezra only nodded and cupped Aria's face. "I get it. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Let's just go to the store, alright? My feet are killing me," Aria decided, pointing at her swollen feet which were perched in four inch heels. Ezra laughed at her bright red feet and turned around. He bent down on a knee and tilted his head toward Aria. "Jump on."

"Are you kidding me?" Aria snickered.

"Come on!"

Aria bit her fingernail before complying. She straddled Ezra's back as Ezra stood. "If you drop me, though, you're dead."

* * *

The bartender passed the martini to Spencer and beer to Toby. Toby turned to his ex-girlfriend and questioned, "So, how are you?"

Spencer couldn't help but blush. "Really great. Aria and I are expecting a baby, and it's just gonna be great."

Toby cocked his head. "How is…"

"Sperm donor," Spencer said quickly. Toby only nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm glad you're happy," Toby grinned. "And I'm glad we don't have that grudge anymore. I have too many grudges with too many people."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I completely get it."

* * *

Aria and Ezra walked back into the hotel room, bottle of liquor in hand. Ezra was a second away from kissing her cheek, but spied Spencer stepping out of the bar with some guy.

Aria stopped dead in her tracks and changed directions. Ezra raised his eyebrows and followed her.

"Toby?" Aria exclaimed.

Toby turned and grinned. "Hey, Aria. Congratulations on the baby."

Aria smiled and thanked him. Spencer turned to an uncomfortable Ezra and then to Toby. "Um, Toby, this is Ezra. I'm not sure if you two have ever actually met."

Ezra nodded hello and Toby did the same. The four settled into in awkward silence, but Aria finally broke it. "Hanna's probably going crazy looking for me! I better head up stairs."

Spencer agreed, "Yeah, I'll come with."

* * *

**(A/N:) Hello readers! Here's chapter sixteen! I know this one is just kind of fluffy, but chapter seventeen is a HUGE milestone in the story! I hope this chapter satisfies all those reviewers asking for Toby! Oh and next chapter is the wedding/reception!**

**BUT, I'm going to make a deal with you lovely readers! I will not post chapter seventeen (which is a whopper of a chapter) until I get 100 reviews! I'm currently at ninety, so get reviewing dears :)**

**Reviews = Motivation = Updates!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"You may now kiss the bride," a preacher announced. Caleb flipped up his new wife's veil and kissed Hanna like never before. The guests all clapped and everything seemed like a fairytale.

Shortly, guests filed into the reception area and started dancing and drinking. Aria and Spencer danced a few songs before Aria gave up. Aria slumped into a nearby chair and kicked her strappy heels off. Spencer danced with Emily and Paige for a couple songs, before the three of them grew tired too. They sat down next to Aria and laughed about how well the night was going.

After the DJ made a few announcements of when the toast would be and when cake would be served, the DJ flipped to a slow song. Aria recognized the first few beats and felt tears in her eyes. It was like the universe was thrusting Ezra at her.

Soon after Aria realized the song, Ezra tapped her shoulder and looked at all the girls. "Mind if I steal her for a dance?"

Spencer shook her head and waved him off, "Go ahead, Fitz."

Aria stood up and waddled out onto the dance floor with Ezra. Ezra mixed them toward the center so Spencer couldn't see them that easily. "Did you shrink or did I grow?" Ezra asked while laughing.

Aria smacked her lips before responding, "I took off my heels."

He nodded and pulled her closer to his body. The only thing separating them was her protruding stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he quickly kissed the top of her head. She rested her head on his chest for a moment before pulling away and looking at him.

She stared at his eyes – the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She got so easily lost in his ocean colored eyes, it felt like time stopped. The music swelled, washing over them in waves as they whirled around the dance floor between the other couples.

Aria hummed along to the song before asking, "Did you request this?"

Ezra blushed and smiled, "Couldn't resist."

Aria wrapped her arms around his neck tighter as "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum filled the background noise.

The song ended and Aria hugged Ezra, not daring to do more in case Spencer saw.

_Loud music pulsated throughout the room as Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria all walked into the gym side by side. Hanna and Emily quickly darted off to find their loved ones, leaving Spencer and Aria alone. Aria was upset and Spencer was determined to get her in a better mood._

_"Aria, come on," Spencer bargained. "I know you're upset you couldn't bring Ezra to this, but if you could, everyone would talk about you. 'Oh, there's our old English teacher with our fellow classmate!' So, shake off the bad mood. I'm upset Toby couldn't make it, but I'm not being a party pooper!"_

_Aria laughed softly as Spencer started tugging her arm. "We're dancing, let's go."_

_Aria relented and the song turned to a slow jam. Aria was reluctant, but Spencer wouldn't let her get out of it. They danced and laughed all during the dance and honestly, all through the night._

Aria and Ezra broke apart and headed to the tables. The toasts were going to be held after that last dance. They found their table and sat down near each other. When Aria sat down, Spencer grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You looked great out there, dancing with Ezra," Spencer said flatly. Aria's jaw dropped, but she snapped it shut quickly. Was that a cryptic Spencer clue that she knew what was going? Or did Spencer think she actually looked good? Spencer stopped her thoughts when she asked, "Are you gonna give a toast to the happy couple?"

Aria, still a little in shock, shook her head. "No, I'm not good at public speaking. You know that."

Spencer smiled tightly and shrugged. She joked, "I'll make one for you."

And with that, Spencer stood up from the table and tapped a spoon to her wine glass. Everyone got comfortable and faced her, including Ezra. Everyone watched her intently, awaiting her toast to the newlyweds. Spencer shot Hanna a smile before clearing her throat.

"Um, I have known Hanna since I was fourteen and ever since our teen years, she had been planning her dream wedding. I'm beyond happy that she finally got her fairytale tonight thanks to everyone here and the man of the hour, Caleb. I've known Caleb for over ten years, and I couldn't imagine a better guy for my best friend. And I truly believe there isn't a better guy out there. I've been friends with both of you through everything and seen everything you two have gone through. Everything from arrest records, basement overnights, and Justin Bieber's hair."

Spencer paused and everyone laughed. Spencer continued after it died down. "This wedding was truly beautiful and, even though I can't have a beautiful ceremony like them, I'd like to thank you, we all would, really, for you including us in all of this. A love like yours, as I've witnessed, is absolutely real and true. I've known both of you separately and both of you together, and I can't wait to hear from Hanna about how wonderful your married life is."

Hanna and Caleb smiled at her and Spencer sat back down. Aria reached for Spencer's hand and gave it a squeeze. "That was really sweet, Spence."

Spencer didn't even look over and said a brisk thanks while staring at her silverware. Aria's heart started to beat faster and she pulled her hand away. Spencer didn't even look over and took a long swig of her red wine.

Aria felt her heart rate fasten and she stood up, trying not to interrupt another speech. "I've gotta go to the bathroom," Aria told Spencer.

Spencer nodded before taking another sip. As Aria started to get up, she prayed that Ezra would look at her. As if she actually sent a mental message, Ezra glanced up at her. Aria tilted her head toward the direction she was going before walking off.

Ezra noticed her signal and decided to wait fifty seconds until following. He ticked off seconds in his head and at the same time he decided to get up, the toast ended. Right when he stood up, everyone turned to him. Ezra felt his palms grow sweaty as people clanked their glasses. Ezra coughed a little before picking his glass up.

"Yeah, uh, despite me really only being a mutual friend, I can still tell that you two have something great. I'm really honored to, uh, be a part of this night. It's, um, been a great night. And, I, I wish both of you a lifetime of happiness and, and love," Ezra stammered.

The guests clapped and Ezra grinned before slipping out as Caleb's father stood up to talk. He prayed that Spencer didn't notice his exit, fearing that she'd know where he was going. He didn't see her notice and decided to let out his breath as he neared the lobby's bathroom.

But, in reality, Spencer had seen. Spencer wasn't sure what was going on, but thought the worst.

Ezra stepped into the women's restroom and hoped that it was vacant except for Aria. His hopes were granted when he saw no shoes under the stalls. But, he did see a big pink dress balled up and heard a soft weeping.

Ezra tapped on the stall door and heard a heavy sigh. "Aria, it's just me."

Aria got up from the ground and swung open the bathroom door. "I know. I recognized the men's dress shoes."

Ezra furrowed his brow as she crossed her arms after the remark. "Aria, what's going on?"

Aria choked back a sob and focused her attention on the ground. "She knows."

Ezra swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and asked, "Are you sure? I mean, how could she? Did you say something? Did I…?"

Aria shook her head and sighed, "I don't know. I don't know! She just does! I don't know if I can do this, Ezra!"

Ezra straightened up from the slightly hunched over position he was in. Was she really still flip flopping? He was honestly surprised. They had slept together over ten times in the last two weeks. They had expressed their love for each other countless times since Spencer left for her business trip.

"You don't think you can do what, Aria?" Ezra interrogated. Aria looked up and Ezra rolled his eyes. He cupped her face and whispered, "I told you, if you changed your mind…"

"I know what you said!" she yelled, swatting his hand away. "I just, I didn't think it would be this hard, Ezra!"

Ezra bit his lip, "So, is this over? Were you just so lonely those two weeks that you just needed to be with me?"

"Ezra, stop, please," Aria begged.

"No!" Ezra protested. "No, were you just… biding your time? What was this, what was I, to you? Was I anything these last few weeks?"

Aria snapped, "Of course you were! Excuse me for just feeling a little guilty that I was cheating on Spencer!"

Ezra leaned against the bathroom wall and looked at the ceiling. "You need to tell her. This isn't good for you. It'll just eat you alive if you don't. It's gonna be okay, Aria."

Aria nodded slightly. "I can't believe you said that, though."

Ezra closed his eyes tightly and bit his tongue. Aria continued, "You know that you mean everything to me and I would really appreciate if you stop accusing me of thinking less of you! I'm gonna be a little conflicted at times, though, and if you cant accept that –"

"I do accept it, just not well," Ezra interrupted. "I'm just… I'm just a little jealous, okay?"

Aria sighed and kissed him lightly. "I know, I know. But, don't worry, okay? We'll be okay, I promise. I love you."

Ezra kissed her back. "I love you, too."

_Aria snapped, "Of course you were! Excuse me for just feeling a little guilty that I was cheating on Spencer!"_

Spencer's stomach plummeted at hearing the words spill from who she thought was her life partner's lips. She felt tears in her eyes, but refused to cry. Instead of feeling sadness, she shifted to anger. How could she have been so stupid? So blind?

Spencer ground her teeth and she jumped back from the bathroom door, not wanting to hear anymore. She walked from the lobby back into the reception room, thoughts racing through her mind. How could Aria do this to her? How could Ezra do this to her? She had trusted him, she had trusted both of them!

Spencer blinked back her frustrated tears and gulped down the bile that was rising in her throat. She loved Aria so much and she thought, she actually thought, that Aria had felt the same way. How wrong she was. Spencer sighed and, in typical Spencer fashion, formed a plan.

* * *

**(A/N:) Oooo so Spencer now knows! Uh oh! How do you think that's gonna work? Tell me in a review!**

**Speaking of reviews, I asked for 100, and you lovelies gave me 107! I'm so flattered and thank you so much! Let's try for 115, shall we? Get me to at to at least 112, and I'll post chapter eighteen tomorrow!**

**Review please :)))**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Aria was now seven months pregnant and everything was going along with Spencer's plan. Now, Spencer's plan was to kill both Aria and Ezra with kindness and make them crack under Spencer's niceness. Manipulative and cruel; yes. Necessary; also yes.

It had been a couple of weeks since she found out about Ezra and Aria. Spencer had definitely noticed a change in both of their behaviors. Aria was less jumpy and Ezra hadn't come around half as much. Spencer knew they hadn't stopped seeing each other though. Those two _never _stopped seeing each other.

What Spencer didn't know was that Aria was still seeing Fitz. She would sneak over to good old 3B if she knew Spencer was working for a long time at the office, even though Spencer didn't take on long shifts that much anymore. But Aria, clueless as ever, didn't seem to notice that alarming detail.

Since Hanna's wedding, Spencer and Aria had stayed close and as happy as always. Aria had no idea that Spencer knew her dirty little secret. They cuddled late at night, they stood side by side at the baby shower, and kissed each other nonstop. Aria felt guilty and Spencer felt sick, but somehow, their everyday life stayed normal.

Well, until it all came crashing down around them.

Aria snapped her phone shut after sending a quick text to Ezra.

_Thanks for today ;) goodnight, love you xx_

She smiled to herself and put her phone on the charger. She left it on her bedside table and headed into the bathroom for a shower. She felt gross from all the sweat residue she had gained from her day with Ezra. She hated sneaking around, but if she knew how to sneak around with anyone, it was Ezra.

She'd only gone over though because Spencer said she wouldn't be home until way later. But, Aria would soon find that "until way later" would be "until way sooner."

Spencer heard the water running once she stepped into her home and sighed at the site of a dirty plate on the coffee table. She had been hoping to take Aria out to a nice dinner. You see, part of Spencer's plan was to get Aria to crack first. Aria had a bigger chance of cracking opposed to Ezra.

Spencer headed upstairs and shrugged her coat off, instantly hanging it up in the closet. She heard a beep from behind her and turned to see Aria's phone going off on the bedside table. She hated snooping, but pressed on with her research.

She picked Aria's phone up. _One New Text_.

Spencer's curiosity was peaked and she hit open. Her stomach lurched at the sight of the message. _No, thank you for today. Have a good night sleep, love you too._

Spencer wanted to know what today was and scrolled up to Aria's old text. Seeing the winky face Aria had sent him made Spencer think disgusting thoughts. She continued scrolling and was shocked to see how much they texted and how much those texts revealed. Aria had seen him a lot more than Spencer expected.

Spencer heard the water shut off, but couldn't break her vision away from the phone. Despite hearing the door open, she kept the phone tight in her hand. Aria stepped out with a smile once she saw Spencer.

"Hey!" Aria started cheerfully. "I didn't expect you home so soon!"

Spencer gulped and turned to face Aria, phone still in her hand. Aria saw what she was holding and her jaw dropped. "Spencer…"

Spencer clenched her jaw and threw the phone down on the bed. She let out a huff and ran out of the room. Aria cursed herself and decided to give Spencer a moment to herself. She threw on her pajamas before she followed Spencer.

Aria got downstairs and saw Spencer, sitting on the couch, staring off into space. Aria sighed and sat down beside her. Spencer rolled her eyes and got up from the couch.

"Spencer, what you read – "

"What, are you going to tell me it's not what I think? Are you going to tell me they were fake?" Spencer yelled. Aria felt tears in her eyes as Spencer pressed on. "I can't believe this! I just –" Spencer stopped and decided to try something. "How long?"

"What?" Aria asked, wiping away a tear. She flashbacked to that moment all those years ago when Ezra asked her the same thing about Spencer.

"How long have you been cheating on me?"

Aria gulped and answered, "I don't think that matters right now."

"No," Spencer snickered, "I guess it doesn't, considering I know how long. You've been seeing him since I had my business trip!"

"How, how did you know?" Aria whispered.

"You can hear a lot outside a bathroom door," Spencer snarked, all the anger from Hanna's wedding boiling over. She saw the puzzle getting pieced together in Aria's head. Aria straightened up and gasped.

"You… you've known? You've known the whole time!? What, did you just get off at the sight of guilt eating away at me!?"

"You know what," Spencer snapped, "I did, a little. Figured I could get off if you were. Is that how you spent your days while I was out of town? Did you two just sleep with each other the whole time? Did you fuck him in _our_ bed!?"

Aria started crying loudly at her accusations, even though they were absolutely right. "Spencer, I didn't mean to do this with him."

Spencer scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make it okay."

Aria got up and stepped closer to Spencer while choking out, "I know that. I'm sorry! I'm _so _sorry."

Spencer backed away from Aria and screamed, "Don't come near me!"

Aria started sobbing, "Please, Spencer!"

"Please what, forgive you?" Spencer questioned. "Say I do forgive you, what happens then? Will you just give Ezra up? Will you stay away from him?"

Aria sucked in a sharp breath and rubbed her face. Spencer chuckled, "Exactly. You are so afraid of being by yourself, you'll probably just run to him more!"

"Stop," Aria pleaded.

"Was this your plan? To make him get you pregnant then end up with him?!"

"No!" Aria screamed, stepping closer to Spencer. "I didn't plan this! I didn't plan any of this!"

"Well, it still happened!" Spencer screamed back. "I can't even look at you right now! I cannot even take being near you."

Aria let out another cry when she saw that Spencer had tears dripping down her cheeks. Aria backed away slowly and grabbed her keys that were resting on the coffee table. She slipped on the nearest shoes she could find and ran out of the house, leaving Spencer heartbroken on the inside.

She raced down the steps and jumped in her car, burning rubber until she finally couldn't take it anymore. She pulled over onto the shoulder of the road she was on and slammed her fists down on the steering wheel. She let out a high pitched scream and started weeping harder than she ever had in her life.

She started to rethink her decision about Ezra, even though she wouldn't be going back on it. She just hated hurting Spencer like this. Aria knew Spencer would be beyond heartbroken once she found out, but actually seeing the product of what she had done… it wasn't right. None of this was right.

Aria regained her composure and pulled back onto the road and continued driving.

Spencer kicked the side of the couch, imagining it was Ezra's face. She hated that he slept with Aria, fully knowing that she was involved with someone else. Spencer also had a feeling, though, that Ezra didn't have to coax Aria into anything. That's what hurt the most.

The fact that Aria willingly jumped into bed – _her_ bed – with him sickened her. Spencer couldn't help but wonder what would happen with this baby. Technically it was Ezra's baby way more than Spencer, and Aria wanted the baby way more than Spencer, but Spencer still wanted to know exactly what was going to happen.

An idea came to Spencer's mind and she ran from the den to her bedroom. She saw Aria's phone still lying on the bed where Spencer had thrown it and picked it up. She typed a text and sent it to Ezra faster than you could say_ plan_.

_Hey, Spencer is really busy tomorrow afternoon. Come over at one? xo_

Aria got out of her car and headed up the familiar steps to the familiar door. She went somewhere she knew she had clothes, somewhere she could stay for a while, somewhere she knew she could talk to someone and not be judged.

She sighed and knocked on the door. She pulled her hand away and wiped away any more tears that had spilled over. She heard the door open and the person behind it instantly noticed her drippy mascara.

Aria whimpered, "Can I stay here for a while?"

* * *

**(A/N:) So, Spencer cracked. She may have foiled her original plan but now she has a new one! What do you think will happen with Plan #2? And who do you think Aria is asking to stay with? Sound off in the reviews! **

**Also, thank you so much for getting me 125 reviews! Shall we try for... i don't know... 135? **

**And lastly, my short little passage about 4x18, so if you havent seen the episode, stop reading now! SPOILERS.**

**But, oh that episode was good! the dramatic chick pea music was the most perfect thing i have ever witnessed! And i think Ezra is so hellbent on being with Aria and being with her every second and making her be super close is because he knows Spencer and the girls are on to him. I think he knows that him and Aria are about to circle the drain and wants to cherish it before it vanishes for at least another half season. Also, have i mentioned how much i love druggie Spencer? Because i LOVE druggie Spencer! Also, tonight was the very first time i ever felt bad for Alison! When she was on the bus :(**

**And next week is the noir episode! i cannot wait! **

**Alright recap done! Dont forget to review!**

**OH AND, lastly PLEASE check out my most recent one shot "Can't Look at the Stars"! It's Ezria centered and sad and i worked really hard! So check that out between my updates and I'll love you forever! **

**Until tomorrow, or Thursday! -M**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

_She sighed and knocked on the door. She pulled her hand away and wiped away any more tears that had spilled over. She heard the door open and the person behind it instantly noticed her drippy mascara._

_Aria whimpered, "Can I stay here for a while?"_

Ella furrowed her brow and pulled her daughter into her loft. Ella was worried about all the possibilities. Could the baby be hurt? What was going on and why was her baby girl crying so much?

"Aria, sit down," Ella ordered gently. "Take a breath, okay?"

Aria obeyed and sunk onto her mother's sofa. Ella sat down beside her and pulled Aria into a hug. "Sweetie, do you want to talk or…?"

Aria huffed and fiddled with her hands. "Spencer and I, we got into a huge fight."

Ella pulled away, but kept an arm around Aria. "You two never fight. What's going on?"

Aria stared at her mother, new tears forming in her eyes. She started blubbering and felt ashamed of herself. She was appalled by what she was about to admit. "Mom, I really screwed up."

"How, honey?" Ella pried cautiously, facing her daughter more face on.

Aria swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to throw up at her heavy confession. "Me and Ezra have been… we've been with each other." Aria paused for Ella's reaction, which was just an inaudible gasp. Aria continued and started speaking fast. "And earlier Spencer caught us and we fought and I didn't know where to go so I came here."

"Oh, Aria," Ella sighed, pulling her daughter into another tight hug. "You and Ezra?"

Aria cried into her mom's chest and Aria got flashbacks of fifth grade, when everyone made fun of her artistic qualities. "I never stopped loving him."

Ella let out a heavy breath and ended the hug. "That doesn't surprise me. You would do anything for Ezra, everyone knows that. When you had a love like that, it doesn't evaporate into thin air. But, what is your plan? Staying with Ezra?"

Aria shrugged. "I guess."

Ella gave her a sad smile, silently disapproving. "Stay here tonight, okay? Give Spencer some space. Then, tomorrow, go talk to her."

Spencer almost regretted setting Ezra up, but lost the guilt when she stepped into the door on the left of the upstairs. She stepped through the threshold of the nursery and felt sick. Wall to wall were murals of butterflies and fairies Aria had painted. A vacant crib laid in the corner against the wall, filled with fluffy stuffed animals and blankets. The changing table was all stocked up and ready to go. Toy filled the other corner and Spencer's heart broke a little upon seeing the play mat her and Aria had chosen.

She allowed herself to break down and crumpled into a ball against the wall. What had she done wrong? What had she done to deserve this? To deserve a baby getting ripped away from her?

The next day, Ezra locked his car and headed up the driveway of Aria and Spencer's home. He couldn't help but smile thinking of Aria. He felt absolutely chipper and rang the doorbell. He waited for Aria to open the door and was so ready to kiss her kissable lips.

The door swung open, though, and his stomach plummeted. Instead of being met with the love of his life, he was met with an angry, dangerous looking Spencer Hastings. Ezra choked on what to say as Spencer crossed her arms over her chest. "Get my text?"

Ezra's jaw dropped at what she was admitting to. Spencer rolled her eyes and ordered him to come inside and sit down. He cautiously obeyed and searched for Aria around the den. She was nowhere in sight. Ezra thought he could play dumb, but Spencer said _my _text. Had she sent it to set him up?

"She's not here," Spencer said blatantly, noticing his cagey looks around her house. "Sorry to disappoint."

Ezra's lips parted slowly and his stomach twisted. "Spencer…"

"Sit," she demanded. "We need to talk."

Ezra sat down at the kitchen table and Spencer sat down after him. She coughed a little before crossing her arms and staring Ezra down. Ezra knew she knew. Ezra also knew, if Spencer had rage on her side, could easily take him down.

He repeated himself. "Spencer..."

"No!" Spencer yelled, looking straight into his blue eyes. "I get to talk, Ezra._ I_ get to talk." Ezra nodded and gulped as if he'd just seen a murder be committed. Spencer sighed and started talking. "Ezra, I know you and Aria are a very… special subject. I know you and her have something I'll never be able to tap into. But I also know that you had no fucking right to come in here and take her away from me!" She paused and took her gaze off of Ezra. He looked like a kid who just got caught stealing cookies before dinner or just broke a new expensive toy. "Was this your angle? From the start, I mean? Did you only agree to help us so you could swoop in and take your spot back in her life? I know you're messed up with all that Malcolm crap – "

"You don't get to talk about that!" Ezra snapped, interrupting her. Spencer flinched by his outburst and her mouth dropped open. She had no idea he was still so touchy about that kid. Spencer squinted her eyes and asked in a calm voice, "Is this your way of closure? Getting a baby that's actually yours?"

"Please, Spencer," Ezra pleaded. "Don't."

But as always, Spencer pressed on and wouldn't give this up. "Is it!?"

"No," Ezra whispered honestly. "I had no idea that Aria and I would, would reconnect through all of this. I didn't plan it!"

"Who did?" Spencer asked, not expecting either answer option. "Who initiated, I mean."

"It doesn't matter," Ezra said quickly, not wanting Aria to be in more trouble with Spencer. Aria had kissed him the night before her miscarriage scare. Ezra had decided to back down before she came back to bed. But, it wasn't like he opposed any of the kisses or sex. "It happened either way."

"Was it you or her!" Spencer screamed. She got a déjà vu moment from all those years ago when she attacked Mona by leaping over the table and choking her. And if Ezra didn't answer, Spencer wasn't afraid to leap over a table again.

Ezra noticed the dangerous glint in her eyes and swallowed hard. "It was me. I guess, I just missed her too much," he white lied.

The words stung Spencer like a bee and her eyes immediately dampened. Ezra sighed and pulled back from the table. "I'm sorry. I really am sorry for all that's happened."

"No, you're not," she spat. "There's no way you feel sorry for fucking Aria. You are honestly sitting there telling me that you're sorry for sleeping with the girl you've worshipped for the last decade? The girl you'd die for, the girl you'd kill for? You're sorry you got caught, not for what happened."

Ezra bit his lip, knowing she was on point. Spencer leaned into the table and sighed. "I get it. She's beautiful, she's funny, she's caring… we both know what she's like in bed." Spencer paused when Ezra blushed at the last comment. He couldn't help it, just thinking of Aria with a girl still freaked him out a little bit. "But she isn't yours anymore. You need to let her go and _for once_, move on from her. Find a nice girl and have a kid that is one hundred percent yours with that girl. That said, I think you need to leave. Just leave this whole idea behind."

Ezra looked at her as if she sprouted a new head and stood up from the table. "Fine, I'll leave. But I'm just leaving to find her. I love her and you can't change that. You also can't change that she loves me back."

Spencer fumed and stood up from the table as well. She jumped between him and the door and poked his chest with her finger. "No, _you_ don't get her anymore."

Just as the tension increased, it was thickened when someone knocked on the door. Spencer huffed and pivoted. She swung open the door to find a hopeful looking Aria. Aria's gaze shifted from Spencer to Ezra, who was standing right behind Spencer.

Aria's look changed from hopeful to confused to worried in point two seconds. She pushed past Spencer and took in the two people before her. Spencer looked pissed and tired, while Ezra looked flustered and scared.

Aria sighed, "Ezra, why are you here?"

* * *

**(A/N:) So it was ELLA's she was staying at! Someone guessed Mike which could have been fun to write too! Anyways, sad news. I currently am writing the LAST chapter of this which means i only have about FIVE more updates. Possibly more, possibly less. But, get ready to head to the end :(**

**Thanks to each and everyone of you for reviewing! Especially my marathon reviewers and loyal followers : SpobyMakesFlan, LittleLiarLovesEmily, .9849, colorfulunicows, TheHeartofWriting (a special thanks for your nice long review and actual answers to my A/N), jdurst99, Prancinginthepark, obsessedwithezria, Lala-Pll-Time, and drewvansexy! I'm sorry if i forget any longtime reviewers, these are just a few of the pen names i remember seeing in review notifications!**

**Anyways, I've gotten 142 reviews! Get me to 150, and chapter 20 will be up tomorrow!**

**Good night lovelies - M**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

_Aria sighed, "Ezra, why are you here?"_

"I invited him," Spencer said harshly. "We needed to talk."

Aria gulped and took a step back as if Spencer was a rabid dog, ready to attack.

Spencer let out an exasperated sigh and tilted her head at Aria. "When were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to wait until the problem could go away?" Aria smacked her lips and, despite feeling bad, was a little fed up with Spencer's anger. Spencer ignored the annoyed action and continued. "No, don't give me that! Is cheating the only thing you know how to do!? Were you so self-centered and desperate that you couldn't even think of me? Couldn't think of how badly you were hurting me while fucking him?" Spencer screamed, motioning at a paralyzed Ezra.

Aria couldn't take it anymore and closed a bit of distance between her and Spencer. "Of course I thought of you! I felt awful!"

"Yet you kept going back for more!" Spencer protested. "Even once I was back in town, you ran to him like the lovesick puppy you are!"

Aria's face fell, "That's not true."

"Really? Shall I read the texts?" Spencer offered. "The texts full to the brim of winky faces and suggestive sentences?"

Aria stood up straight and stared Spencer down. "You read my texts?!"

"Yes!" Spencer yelled, not caring. "I still can't believe this! You say you thought of me, but did you think of how sad and angry I'd be? Think of how you're taking away my child? Aria, the cruelty of what you've done… I can't with you! You don't even care about who you're hurting! You're hurting the girls, the baby, and me!"

Ezra watched Aria slowly break down. He inhaled sharply and pulled Spencer's arm a little. "Stop."

Spencer barely acknowledged him and continued, "Why did you do this! Why would you throw everything away for him! I thought you loved me!"

Aria was now sobbing harder and Ezra had enough. He pulled Spencer back from Aria and made her face him. "She gets it, Spencer. Stop!"

Spencer stared at him, shocked. "You really think you're in position to talk to me! You're the only reason that we're having this argument!"

"But," Ezra added, aggravated, "you don't have to yell at her like that! You're being ridiculous!"

Spencer looked like she had just been slapped. "You weren't mad when she cheated on you? I mean, she only cheated on me once! She cheated on you, like, five times! You weren't pissed at her? I thought you would get it!"

Ezra stole a glance to Aria, who was now leaning against the couch for support and sobbing into her hands. "I was mad, but I didn't scream like this! Look at her!"

Aria had been breathing heavy for the last few minutes, but neither seemed to notice. She felt a shooting pain throughout her body and let out a high pitched scream. She sunk down the back of the couch and clutched her stomach.

Ezra and Spencer turned from their fight at Aria groaning in pain. "It hurts!" She cried. "I think I'm having the baby!"

Spencer and Ezra exchanged a glance before helping her up and leading her out the door. Ezra helped her into his car as Spencer got her bag from the front closet. Spencer locked up the house and ran outside, joining them in the car. Aria was screaming in pain while Ezra buckled his seat.

Aria was actually sort of glad the baby decided to come now. It got her away from the fight, it got her away from her thoughts about Ezra and Spencer, and it got them away from screaming at each other. Instead of thinking of how awful listening to them yell was, she was thinking about how she was actually going to deliver a baby.

But she was also worried. What would happen after she had the baby? Would she and Ezra take the baby home and Spencer would vanish? But if Spencer offered to take her back, Ezra could get erased from the family sketch. If she did go with Ezra, he didn't have a crib or diapers or anything! But, she doubted Spencer would let her go with her.

Soon enough, Aria spotted the hospital as Ezra and Spencer rushed to help her out of the car. Aria sighed and thought about three things. One, she would have to talk to Ezra alone. Two, she would have to talk to Spencer alone.

And lastly, she would have to deliver a baby! A premature baby!

* * *

(A/N:) I am so sorry this chapter is so short! Anyways, please still review! let's shoot for 160? Thanks for reading guys!

-M


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Aria was now nestled into a hospital bed, nurses monitoring her and the baby. Spencer was by her side and Ezra was on the other. Aria felt like she was in a sick game of monkey in the middle. The silence of the group was almost deafening to each one. All of them were too nervous to break it. The only noises were Aria's heavy breathing from contractions.

She felt another one coming and suppressed a yell. Ezra cautiously held his hand out for her to squeeze. Aria graciously took it and clutched it so hard Ezra had to clench his teeth from yelping. He let out a squeak and Spencer turned. She sighed and leaned against the wall. They looked like a couple, expecting their first child.

Spencer felt tears in her eyes realizing that was exactly what they were. Instead of Ezra being the misplaced person in the picture, she was.

After the contraction passed, Aria dropped Ezra's hand and reached for Spencer's. "Can we talk?"

Spencer nodded slightly. "Sure."

Aria smiled a little and turned to Ezra. "Can you go, um, go get me more ice?"

Ezra sensed what was really happening and left the room. Aria sighed with relief and Spencer sat at the foot of the bed. Spencer was the first to speak and said, "I'm sorry I yelled like that."

Aria waved her hands and held Spencer's hand. "Spencer… I choose him."

Spencer rolled her eyes and ripped her hand away. "Of course you do," she snarked.

"I love you, too," Aria argued. "I just love him, too. Spencer, I know this is hard, and difficult, and just a bad situation, and I'm sorry. It's just feels more right with Ezra."

Spencer swallowed down all her angry thoughts and asked a question that was on everyone's mind. "What about the baby? Are you two just going to..."

"Nothing was set in stone, and now that he and I are together, I guess that we'll just have the baby. I'm so sorry, I'll give you back your half of the money and –"

"Forget it," Spencer interrupted gently before admitting, "Just be happy. Maybe down the road, I'll adopt. I wasn't ready anyway."

Aria grinned, "I know. But, you can still see the baby, Spencer. God mom, I guess. I know I hurt you and you didn't deserve any of this, but I hope one day we could still be friends. I don't think I could survive without any Team Sparia in my life."

Spencer shook her head while laughing softy. She was going to need a lot of time for this storm to pass, but she knew one day, her and Aria would be close again. How could they not? Aria sat up and stroked Spencer's forearm.

"A few years ago, you talked about how you had never been there when a baby was born. No cousins or nieces or anything. I don't want to take that away. I'd love for you to be here with me when I have the baby. By my side, as planned."

_Spencer and Aria were watching some chick flick and shoving popcorn in their mouths. The main character was having a baby and Spencer paused the movie._

_"Have you ever been at a hospital for a birth?"_

_Aria nodded, "Mike. I was three, but I remember it so well. I got to hold him after and he was so cute. Kinda wrinkly, but cute. Have you?"_

_Spencer shook her head. "No. I would've with Melissa but she… Anyways, I've always wanted to be there for a baby's birth. See the baby right after. And to be there for something so special would be amazing."_

_Aria chuckled lightly at Spencer's baby craze and started the movie back up._

Spencer didn't say anything, so Aria added, "I mean, if it's too weird, I get it. But, I'd love if you were there for that. Just you."

Spencer sighed and kissed Aria's forehead. "Okay."

Ezra sighed and slumped down into a waiting room chair. He knew Aria was probably having a serious conversation with Spencer and he didn't want to intrude on that. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and mindlessly searched for something. Before he could find a search result, someone called his name. He snapped his head up and immediately tensed.

"Oh uh, hi," Ezra stuttered, standing up to greet Aria's parents, Byron and Ella. Byron always disliked him since he found out about Ezra and Aria, and Ezra was nervous to see his reaction to cutting Spencer out of the picture.

Byron nodded at him and grinned slightly while Ella, surprisingly, stared him down with a stern look on her face. "What room is Aria in?" Byron asked.

Ezra pointed down a corridor and turned slightly. "Um, 221 I think. I'll walk with you."

The trio walked side by side down the hall, their footsteps synchronizing. They reached the door and Ezra knocked.

Aria tore her gaze from Spencer and cleared her throat. "Come in."

Ezra walked in, staring at the ground, while Byron and Ella both came in and smiled broadly at their daughter. Ezra watched the harsh look on Ella's face dissipate as he realized why she looked at him so angrily.

Ezra remembered that Aria hadn't been at Spencer's that night, so Ezra assumed that Aria ran to Ella's. He also assumed she told her everything that was going on. Ella _would _choose Spencer over Ezra.

"Hey, where's Mike?" Aria asked, after some chit chat with her parents.

Byron shrugged, "He should be here soon. We called him and told him you were having the baby."

Ezra thanked God for the excuse and spoke up. "I have Mike's number. I can call him and see when he'll get here." Before anyone could protest, Ezra trotted out of the room and rested his head on the wall in the hallway. He leaned there for a few moments before sighing and walking back into the waiting room, walking with his head down.

Ezra looked up though when he heard clicks of stilettos. It was Hanna, so he guessed Spencer had called her. He wondered if she knew anything else. He knew Hanna was a tough girl and if she was pissed at what Ezra had done, she would gladly let him know in the middle of this hospital.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Fitz," she muttered, slowing her pace.

"Hey, Hanna," he waved. "You can call me Ezra, you know?"

Hanna shrugged her hands and sighed. "Does Spencer know yet?"

Ezra stood straight up as if someone stuck a needle between his formerly hunched shoulder blades. "Um, sorry?" he asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Come on, _Ezra. _It's never off the table with you and Aria. And I saw you two dancing at my wedding." She stared him down before Ezra finally couldn't take it and shoved his hands in his pockets. Hanna continued, "And I know you weren't meaning to toast me and Caleb. You were gonna go follow Aria. She had stood up a little less than a minute before and if I remember correctly, that how much time you two would take between exiting classroom and apartment complexes."

Ezra squinted his eyes, completely blown away. How could Hanna be so smart? "So, you've known?"

Hanna laughed slightly and nodded. "I guess I'm good like that."

Ezra was fascinated and leaned against the wall. "Why didn't you tell Spencer? Or talk to Aria?"

"Because it wasn't my place," Hanna explained. "And I know how happy she makes you and vice versa. I hadn't seen Aria as happy in the last few years as I did at the wedding."

"Why are you taking my side," Ezra questioned, "if Spencer's your friend?"

Hanna shrugged. "I'm not taking sides! Just… you and Aria have something you both can't ignore. I guess I can't ignore it either."

Ezra processed that and bobbled his head slightly. Hanna smiled and let out a heavy breath. "What room?"

"Uh, 221," Ezra answered. They parted, but Ezra spun on his heel, now encouraged. "Hey, could you tell Aria I left for a little while? I have to go get something."

* * *

**(A/N:) Alright well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update tomorrow, but no promises! But I'll definitely update by Tuesday! Also, there's only going to be TWO more chapters to this story! So get ready to say goodbye :(**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-M**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Aria rested in the bed, as people came and went. Nurses constantly checked on her. Byron and Ella had left, saying they were meeting Mike for lunch and would come back later with him. Hanna walked in right when they walked out.

Hanna sighed and glanced at Aria. "Emily is trying to get here, but she's swamped with work stuff. And Ezra left. He said he had to go get something."

Aria nodded and looked down when Hanna said Ezra, ashamed. Hanna wanted to talk to Aria and give her a speech similar to the one she gave Ezra. "Hey, um, Spence? Can you go call Emily actually?"

Spencer narrowed her gaze, but relented. She got up and walked into the hallway as Hanna took her seat on the bed. Once Spencer was out of earshot, Hanna gave Aria a knowing look.

"What?" Aria squirmed.

"Are you going to stay with Ezra this time?" Hanna inquired, diving in.

Aria gasped, "How did you…?"

"Ask Fitz later," Hanna cut her off. "Look, I'm okay with it. I feel for Spencer, but you and Ezra… you're you and Ezra."

She glowed at Hanna and was happy to at least have one person on her side. "Thanks, Hanna. It means a lot."

Hanna patted her leg and picked at her own manicure. "I don't love what you've done to Spencer, but she'll be okay. She'll forgive you eventually."

Aria sighed and raised an eye brow as to say, I'm not so sure about that. Then, before she got to upset about thinking of not having Spencer in her life, she changed the subject by asking, "Where did Ezra go anyway? Did he say?"

Hanna shrugged and smirked, "I don't know. Probably just to walk around or get a beer. He _is _about to be a father."

Ezra looked from his phone to the display in front of him. He let out a frustrated breath and ran a hand through his hair. He had been gone for about a half hour and wondered if Aria was getting worried.

A worker noticed that Ezra looked confused and stepped forward. "Um, sir do you need help?"

Ezra's eyes bugged due to his surprise. He was pretty sure he looked like he needed a lot beyond help. He was standing in a Babies R Us, trying to get satisfactory crib, boppy, toys, blankets, changing table, car seat, and diapers without any help from Aria. He wanted it to be a surprise, but he knew he was only doing this alone because she was already in labor and come a few days' time, he'd have to bring home a baby and his apartment had no baby stuff. And he didn't feel like Spencer would box up the nursery and send him all the baby's belongings.

"Um, yeah, do you know which crib is better?" Ezra asked pointing between two cribs. He held up his phone slightly before shoving it in his pocket. "One website says that one and the other says this one."

The lady laughed and asked, "First baby?"

Ezra nodded and smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah…"

"I'll help you," she offered. "What else is on your list?"

A couple hours and guests later, Ezra finally strolled in and sat down at the edge of Aria's bed. Spencer had moved to a chair and was now dozing off, due to no sleep in the last twenty four hours.

"Hey," Aria whispered. "Where were you?"

Ezra smirked, "You'll see." He was actually really proud of himself. He got everything he needed, despite a breast pump because he felt too embarrassed to get it without Aria, and planned on setting up the apartment tomorrow. The baby wouldn't be home for a few days, due to normal procedure and that the baby would be slightly premature, so he had time.

Aria raised an eyebrow, but Ezra just licked his lips and smiled. He couldn't wait for her to see a crammed, temporary nursery in good, old 3B. Aria leaned forward to kiss him, but was interrupted when the door flew open. Aria glanced up and smiled at her doctor as Spencer woke up.

The doctor smiled back and checked a few things. Spencer was now standing by her side, and Ezra was at the other. The doctor grinned at Aria, "We're ready to deliver. You're dilated ten centimeters."

Aria gasped and instantly grew worried. What if something went wrong? What if it hurt despite the epidural she had gotten? What if something bad happened to the baby?

The doctor sensed her worry and chuckled softly. "Miss Montgomery, I assure you everything's fine."

As Aria did some breathing exercises, Spencer spoke up. "Do we stay in here, or?"

"No," the doctor answered. "We've got nurses coming now."

Ezra held Aria's hand, "It'll be okay, babe. I'll hold your hand the entire time."

Aria bit her lip and shook her head softly. Ezra tucked a strand of her hair back and kissed her forehead. "I will, I promise."

"No, you won't," Aria denied. She lowered her voice to a whisper and added, "I don't want you there."

The look of hurt and pain that crossed Ezra's face was something Aria never wanted to see cross his face ever again. Ezra scrunched his eyebrows. "Wh-why?"

Aria whispered, "Give this one thing to Spencer. Please?"

Ezra didn't like the idea of not being in there when his baby girl – his _first_ baby girl – would be born, but also wanted to respect Aria's wishes. Besides, he really didn't want another fight with Spencer. And, Aria was right. As long as Ezra could have the kid, Spencer could have this one memory. Ezra had already wrecked so much, it only felt right. And he knew someday, maybe two or maybe ten years from now, he would get to be in a birthing room with Aria and hold her hand, while welcoming another Fitz baby.

As he thought that, he wondered what name would go on the birth certificate. He almost brought it up, but nurses came in and helped Aria onto a different bed, so instead of creating another problem, he stood back and watched.

Mere seconds later, Aria, Spencer, doctor, and nurses were out of the room. He sighed and sullenly walked back into the waiting room, trying not to think of what he was missing.

* * *

**(A/N:) Sorry I updated so late! I just am kind of dragging out updates so this story won't be over. Only one more chapter left and possibly (still haven't decided) an epilogue if any of you would like one. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I think if between this chapter and the next, if I get over 200, I'll do an epilogue. So review! Review! Review!**

**And seeing that it's past eight on a Tuesday, I watched PLL!SPOILERS AHEAD. It was so different but so cool! Ian Harding stole all the scenes that included him, his acting was so on point! He gave Troian a run for her money! Wow!**

**And the promo next week absolutely shattered my heart. Like literally, I started crying JUST AT THE PROMO. When Aria cries, I cry and I can't wait to see Lucy's acting when she finds out just how bad her soul mate is! Poor, poor Aria...**

**Anyways, review! And if you want to freak out over PLL and Ezria heartbreak, PM me anytime! Love you all! Good night!**

**-M :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N:) Well, this is it! Last chapter :( I still haven't really decided whether or not to do an epilogue so if you feel like there needs to be something more by the time you're done with this chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me in a review or pm! And suggest some things too! If I do an epilogue, I'd like to know what you guys would wish to see! Also, a huge tanks to over 200 reviews! I'll be posting just an A/N later tonight or tomorrow to thank you again, more formally.**

**But, quickly and slightly, thanks to everyone who's read this and reviewed and followed and favorited! This was my first multi chapter fic and just thank you for all the support!**

**And finally, for the last time [ :( ] Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

"One more push!" Aria's doctor encouraged. Aria obeyed and gritted her teeth. Spencer held her hand tightly as Aria let out a small yell. She patted her back and tried to calm Aria, despite the circumstances. "You're doing great, Aria."

"Here she comes," the doctor told her. Aria grunted and threw her head back. She didn't want to have another a child for a long time. Her birthing classes and videos had not helped her that much. Aria distracted herself with thoughts while pushing some more before she heard one of the most oddly beautiful sounds in her life.

A baby's cry broke out in the room and tears formed in both Spencer and Aria's eyes instantly. "It's a girl!"

The doctor handed her baby to a nurse and Aria's aw dropped. "Where is she taking her?"

"Just cleaning her up a little," Aria's doctor explained.

"Be careful, please. She's really tiny," Aria muttered.

"She is really tiny," her doctor repeated. "Three pounds, four ounces. After you hold her, we'll have to take her to NICU." Aria felt worried, and her doctor sensed it. "She'll be fine, it's just routine for preemies."

A nurse came and handed Aria her baby girl. Aria could see her veins clearly and her skin was thin, but she was the most beautiful little bundle had ever seen. It was her baby girl. It was her and her soul mate's baby girl. She felt bad Ezra was missing this moment, but Spencer pulled her out of her thoughts. "May I?"

Aria nodded sadly and carefully handed Spencer the baby. Spencer let out a gasp at the little girl she couldn't have. But God mom or nothing, Spencer knew that she'd always have an unknown place with this child.

"Any name ideas?"

"No, not yet," Aria answered.

The doctor shrugged. "That's fine. We'll just call her baby girl Montgomery for now."

Aria bit her lip and started to protest. She hoped Spencer wouldn't say anything. "Um, baby girl Fitz, actually."

Spencer's head snapped to Aria's though, but she just had a blank expression. She mumbled, "Congratulations."

Aria smiled and held a hand over Spencer and her daughter's. "I'll always love you, too."

Aria's baby was now in preemie care and she was in a new hospital room, with Ezra by her side. Ezra held her hand. "I'm proud of you. I bet it was a piece of cake in there."

Aria laughed hysterically before shaking her head. "No, opposite."

Ezra chuckled lightly before sighing, "Well, I was gonna wait, but I can't. Aria, I'd really like it if you moved in with me. You know, so this could be official. And before you protest about not having baby stuff, I went out today while Hanna was here and got everything we needed. It's all in the apartment. And I was thinking that in a few weeks, we could lease the apartment and buy – "

Aria smiled at him and he finally stopped rambling. "I'd love to move in with you. Thank you for buying baby Fitz' stuff. That's really sweet, Ezra."

"Baby Fitz?" Ezra asked, ignoring the compliment of his sweetness.

Aria nodded. "That's what she's labeled as right now."

Ezra smiled nervously before stating, "You didn't have to use my last name."

"Why not?" Aria questioned lightly. "It's _our _baby."

Ezra smiled greatly and he kissed Aria briefly. When they pulled away, Aria shrugged. "So any name ideas?" Ezra shook his head a little so Aria continued. "Well, I do. How about Audrey? Like Audrey Hepburn?"

"I like it," Ezra said honestly. "And middle name?"

"You choose," Aria smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

Ezra shrugged. "I don't know. Juliet? Harper?"

"No wait," Aria stopped him. "I like Juliet. I do. Audrey Juliet Fitz. Baby AJ."

"So, Audrey Juliet Fitz?"

Aria smiled and giggled at the name. "Audrey Juliet Fitz."

Spencer watched the nursery and sighed. She might not be leaving with a baby today, and she might not have been ready anyhow, but in that moment, she just wanted to snatch one and raise it. But, a voice pulled her out of her baby stealing plans and she turned.

"Spencer, hey," Wren said, sporting scrubs and walking towards her. "How are you?"

Spencer let out a loud sigh and pointed at the babies. "Aria had her baby today."

"Oh," Wren muttered. "Well, congrats to you two."

Spencer pursed her lips and blinked away tears. "Actually, it didn't work out. She's with that guy you met."

Wren gulped and felt a little awkward. He glanced at his watch and nudged Spencer's arm. "Tell you what, my shift is over in a few minutes anyway. Let's go get a drink. You look like you could use one."

Spencer laughed nervously before backing away from his arm and squinting her eyes. "Aren't you with Melissa?"

Wren shook his head vehemently. "Oh, no. We broke things off for real months ago. She was annoyed that I put work over her."

Spencer scoffed at the parallel and stepped back to Wren. She could smell his cologne and hummed at the familiar scent. "That drink sounds great, then."

Wren laughed and they started leaving the nursery. Spencer briefly looked back at the babies before readjusting her shoulders and let it go. She was still infuriated with Ezra and Aria, she had only been nice at the hospital to not stress Aria out, but she could get over it. She was sprained, not broken.

"Ezra?" Aria mumbled sleepily.

Ezra squeezed her hand beside her and whispered, "Yeah, babe?"

She opened her drowsy eyes and looked at his wide awake ones. She fixed his messy hair and left her hand on his cheek. "I'm glad I chose you."

It was heaven to Ezra's ears. He broke out into a huge smile and nodded. "Me too, Aria. Me too."

Aria laughed softly at his joy and dropped her hand from his face. He took her hand back, though, and held it tightly in both of his. "I love you, Aria. And you're gonna be a great parent."

Aria blushed at the comment and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. "You will be a great parent too, Ezra," she told him. "And I love you, too. So much."

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, but gently. He pulled away and smirked at the smile he caused on Aria's face. "Get some sleep, 'mommy.'"

She chuckled and nodded before closing her eyes. He sat back in his chair, but tilted his head to watch her. She was so beautiful and he hoped that little baby AJ would look like her and not inherit his bad looks. He couldn't wait to cherish his daughter with his someday wife. Especially when that someday wife would be Aria.

Ezra heard her start snoring and scoffed at how fast she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead quickly and whispered once more, "I love you, Aria."

_~fin~_


	24. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Aria sighed with relief once the door to her home closed, signaling that the last guest was gone. _Spencer_ was gone. It wasn't that Aria didn't like Spencer, she loved Spencer, but it had been a long day and Aria couldn't wait to fall asleep in her loving husband's arms.

It was Thanksgiving and the evening had gone pretty well. Aria's parents, despite both of them bringing their new spouses, got along amicably. Mike was the center of the evening, though, bringing his new girlfriend to meet the family.

The night was mainly the Montgomery's, considering that Ezra's only real family, Wesley, had been unofficially banned from coming to anymore Thanksgiving dinners. The only non-relative was Spencer. Her parents went to Italy on a whim for the holiday and Melissa went with. Spencer was all alone, so naturally, Aria had invited her.

As Aria watched Spencer get into her car and drive out back into the city, Ezra snaked up behind her. "Thank you for another wonderful dinner, babe."

Aria snickered, "Are you being sarcastic? I thought it went well!"

"Other than your father glaring at me every free chance," Ezra started, "yeah, pretty well."

Aria smiled before turning to face Ezra. "She's still so upset," she muttered.

Ezra groaned inwardly before grabbing Aria's hands. "She's okay with it, Aria. Spencer wouldn't come over once a month if she wasn't. She's past it."

Aria was about to protest but was interrupted. "Mom, if I help you clean up, can we go shopping Saturday?"

Aria turned from her husband and nodded at her beautiful nine year old. "Yeah, sounds good sweetie."

Ezra gave Aria a kiss on her forehead before heading upstairs. Aria tugged on his hand, causing Ezra to look back. "You aren't helping with the clean up?" she teased.

Ezra laughed, "I'm not the one who wants to go shopping."

Aria grinned and let his hand go. "I'll be up in twenty minutes."

"I'll be counting down the seconds," Ezra half joked as he clomped up the stairs. Aria smirked at him, even though he couldn't see her. She was still so glad she chose him and wouldn't ever take back her decision.

Aria turned into the kitchen to find Audrey already scrubbing dishes. Aria laughed and joined her daughter at the sink. "You must really want to go shopping, huh, AJ?"

Audrey shrugged before setting a plate into the drying rack. "There's these really cute pair of earrings I want."

Aria bit back a smile and looked at her daughter. Even though she acted just like Aria, she looked so much like Ezra it would've been painful to raise her with Spencer. She would have been a constant reminder of Ezra every time they looked at their baby. Audrey had Ezra's crystal blue eyes, his chiseled bone structure, and somewhat large cranium. The only thing she inherited from Aria were her pouty lips.

The mother-daughter duo stood in silence, washing dirty plates in unison. Finally, Audrey spoke up. "Mom, can I ask you something? Like, kinda weird?"

Aria had no idea where this could've been heading but nodded slightly. "Yeah, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Why do you always act weird around Aunt Spencer?" Audrey questioned. "With Aunt Hanna and Emily, you always seem so, like, carefree. Spencer… I don't know. Like, it's just weird."

Aria was thrown by the question and had no idea how to answer. She raised her eyebrows and looked at her daughter. Was she even old enough to know? Would this conversation make things strange for months? Where did she even begin?

Ezra went back down stairs, planning on grabbing a bottle of water before going to sleep. He was about to step into the kitchen when he heard a part of Audrey and Aria's conversation.

_"Why do you always act weird around Aunt Spencer?" Audrey questioned. "With Aunt Hanna and Emily, you always seem so, like, carefree. Spencer… I don't know. Like, it's just weird."_

Ezra took a step back and rested on the wall, eavesdropping on his girls' conversations.

Aria answered, "Well, uh, there's just more history with Spencer."

"But I thought that you've known all the girls for the same amount of time?" Audrey argued.

"Yeah, um, that's right. But Spencer… she never really liked your dad. A lot of reasons you wouldn't understand right now – "

"Come on, Mom," Audrey interrupted, "I'm mature for my age."

Aria smiled, "You are, but just not right now. Anyway, she never was the biggest fan of your father and in the end, I chose him. I don't think she's ever made peace with that."

Audrey processed the information, but was still a little lost. "So, when do I get the real story?"

Aria furrowed her brows at her daughter and raised a shoulder, "Someday baby, but not tonight."

"Fine," Audrey gave up. "What made you choose Dad?"

Ezra's ears perked up and he stepped closer into the kitchen. Aria told her daughter, "I love him more. He's always treated me like a princess. And, he was kind of the clear choice. I've loved him since I was sixteen and there were too many memories to toss away."

Audrey smiled at her mother before another thought struck her. "Hey, how did you and Dad meet? You've never told me that either."

Ezra saw this as a moment to interrupt and stepped into the kitchen. Aria smirked at him, knowing he must have been standing there and turned to her daughter. "Go get some sleep, okay baby? We'll still go shopping."

Audrey nodded and left the kitchen. Ezra took her place and started doing the dishes with his wife. "I was the clear choice?" he mimicked.

Aria clucked her tongue before shaking her head slightly. "Eavesdropping, were we?"

Ezra shrugged, not bothering to deny it. "Couldn't help myself." Aria smiled at him and Ezra turned, resting his back against the counter. "I'm still so happy you chose me."

"So I've heard," Aria teased. He had told her that a million times since she chose him.

"No, Aria, really," he started seriously. "I love you so much."

Aria grinned, "Love you too, babe."

Ezra pulled the fork she was rinsing out of her hand and embraced her. "What do you say we go upstairs and get ten hours of sleep."

It sounded like heaven to Aria's ears. She could use a good night's sleep. "Or, nine?" she teased seductively.

Ezra caught onto what she meant and blushed. "Nine hours it is."

* * *

**(A/N:) Well, this was it! I'm sorry I posted the epilogue so late! I just couldn't think of anything then the Thanksgiving idea struck me, and I thought, why not end at where it all sort of started?**

**I will be posting an Author's Note tomorrow sometime around seven (hopefully) so if you have anything you'd like to say about the story or ask a final question, please, for the love of Radley Sanitarium, drop your questions/insight/praise/hatred/etc IN A REVIEW!**

**Oh, by the way, all of you should totally check out my most recent one shot (MONA Ezra pairing) - ****_It Only Takes Two Lonely People_****!**

**Until tomorrow my dear, dear readers :)**

**-M**


	25. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well, it's officially over. I apologize for the lateness of this A/N, it's just been a very hectic week!**

**Anyways, I would like to thank literally every one of you that's followed, reviewed, or favorited! I appreciate all those buttons clicks of yours and it gave me the inspiration to actually finish this story! This was my first story that I completed and updated constantly and when I hit publish on that first chapter, I never EVER expected all the amazing feedback! Thanks once more!**

**Special thanks to user Prancinginthepark! I have zero idea what terror this story would've been if it wasn't for you! You helped me get over writer's block and constantly supported me enough to never give this story up! Thank you so much for having the courage to send me that first message, because if you hadn't, I don't know what would have happened. Thank you especially so much!**

**For those who've asked for a sequel, right now, the odds don't look to good on that happening. I just don't know what I could do. The epilogue was hard enough to write. **

**Just a little insight also that I wanted to add, I'm not sure if there are any FRIENDS or ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK fans out there, but this story was inspired by both of those shows. The birthing classes and sperm deposit chapters were inspired by Friends and if any of you have seen OITNB, you'd know that a major plot point is the main character constantly going back and forth between her current male partner who's better for her or ex female partner who she can go crazy with. I recommend both shows and if you liked this story, check them out!**

**Also to the people disappointed by the Wrencer ending, I'm sorry I let you Spoby shippers down. I just wanted Spencer to end up with someone (sort of) and it was easy to write Wren in and parallel Wren and Melissa's relationship. Also I ship Wrencer harder than Spoby sometimes…**

**NOW ANNOUNCING, my next story (another multi-chapter) is already completed and edited, I just have to post it and such. It's another Ezria story (with no Wrencer subplots!) and another future fic. It's five years after senior year and after Aria finds out Ezra was A once upon a time. Then Ezra comes into her new life and chaos ensues! I'm no good at summaries, but that's just a sneak peek, I suppose! The first chapter of it will be up over the weekend!**

**Until then, if you want to read more of my writing, you should for sure check out my one shots! Especially First Time? and Accepting the Truth. Those two are my favorites J**

**Thank you all once more for supporting this story and sticking with me on the roller coaster that is Ezria. I bid all of you goodbye for a final time and a virtual hug for the hard times with Ezria right now. I mean, 4x20… I ran out of Kleenex. And the promo for next week… oh lord…**

**I hope all of you enjoyed this story and continue to support me in new stories! I love all of you and thank you for the last time on A New Kind of Family!**

**-M**


End file.
